Fallen Star
by Japyra
Summary: The day of Raven's birthday, a mysterious person awakes with connections to her past and hope for her future.Ties of blood are remembered, ancient history unburied and the scales of fate begin to shift.But how far will a complete stranger go to save her?
1. Awakening

**Fallen Star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; but I do own Celeste, Desparos, and Adena; as well as the plot twist.**

**ë**

A man walked down the dim, winding stone steps of Azarath. Fire cascaded against the sides from the boiling lava pit below. It was the only light in the large cavern that he swiftly climbed down; and in a flare of fire it showed his features.

He looked to be in his forties, with deep tan skin and fiery red hair. Tattoos of some strange symbol were engraved upon his thick arms and one hidden on his chest by the black tunic he wore. The eyes were hooded and blood red, like all the people of Azarath. All save one.

He was a tall man, if he could be called human; well-built with a strong jaw and an emotionless, masked face. But if you would look closer you could see the concern in the scarlet orbs. Today was different. Today, it had happened; and now came his part. Yet, if _he_ knew, if the lord and master of all Azarath ever found out what he was doing…

The man shook the thought from his head as he reached the bottom of the stairs; and came to what seemed to be a faceless wall of stone.

Panting heavily, he pressed his hand against it and the wall seeped with thin black tendrils. Then a door appeared in the stone, ancient symbols graced the door reading out in English to be;

_"The Stolen Star lies in these walls, waken her not; lest the fall of all."_

Ignoring the warning he pulled out a golden key from inside of his cloak; closing his eyes for a moment and muttering the ancient words of his people before putting the golden key into the door and watching as it turned black; absorbing the dark magic placed on it.

The door creaked open and he walked slowly into a large chamber with white marble flooring and white light seeping through the air as the dark magic that once held this place receded.

The chamber was completely bare; except for one thing in the middle of the room.

A large coffin lie in the center of the room, the shadows seeping off the fair wood as the light began to fill the room.

The man held his breath as he stepped toward the open coffin, peering inside.

Red velvet cushion lined the box, and a single occupant lie there. She was a tall woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties; even though the man knew she was older. He suddenly felt unsure of himself; not completely recognizing the woman that was there. She was the right age for her imprisonment, the same tall and slender body with appealing curves. The same gently pointed chin, high cheekbones, and full lips. Yet her skin had become paler, and some aura about her had become darker. Still, he looked at her gently slanted, closed eyes and long, wavy blue-black hair. It was her, undeniably it was her.

The man carefully, with reverence and caution; lifted the woman out of the coffin, feeling relived that her heart still beat and the coffin had only been from the master's decorating skills.

Carrying her out of the room and into the dim, fiery room he placed her carefully on the ground and then whispered,

"Fallen star, stolen light; hide yourself no more. For the love of life and the price you paid, awaken to save her once more." His usually mild and cold voice carried the melody of the chant as a white light began to burn around the woman.

He took a step back as the bright flames engulfed her and then, as suddenly as they came they receded.

He took a hesitant step forward and her dark eyes opened to a deep sea of midnight violet.

"Celeste?" He called gently.

The woman didn't move for a moment; then her long legs flexed with lean muscle, and then her arms. Finally, her fingers itched across the cold ground and the young woman sat up; breathing deeply.

She opened her mouth to speak, but only an odd croaking noise came out.

The man had been prepared for this. He swiftly pulled out a casket of water and poured the cool liquid down her throat.

She coughed and then looked up to him. "Desparos?"

"Don't speak." He replied and pulled out a bundle of food.

Celeste fell upon it with a will; her body having been deprived of food for a number of years.

When she had finished the sizeable bundle she sipped at the water and then without looking at the man asked,

"How long was I asleep Desparos?" Her normal tone had returned, silky smooth and yet slightly bitter; soft, yet deadly.

"Sixteen years, My Lady." He replied with a sigh.

She looked thoughtfully at the flames bubbling around her.

"Then it is about to happen; isn't it Desparos?" Celeste stood.

"Her markings were renewed this very day." Desparos replied.

"It is her sixteenth birthday then?" The woman asked even softer.

Desparos paused before replying. "Yes, Celeste. It is the day of her birth; after sixteen years."

She gave a small smile and said, "It is strange the things I remember; like birthdays and the smell of pine. I can recall so little of my life on Earth…" Celeste spoke to the air before turning to the man. "On Earth the day of your birth is celebrated each year."

"I doubt the girl is celebrated this day." He replied grimly.

Celeste only nodded; her long black dress swaying in the movement, the matching cloak covering her shoulders. After all these years she still stood with regal and grace.

"It is good to see you my friend." She said finally.

"It is good to have you awake after all this time My Lady." He replied.

She gripped his arm to comfort him for a moment; and then began to follow him up the stairs.

"The master will be kept busy with the girl; but we still have little time." Desparos said as they climbed the steps. "The child Adena will be of some help to us if you can convince her to assist."

Celeste nodded automatically, her mind already on the plan formed over a decade ago.

_I am coming for you Trigon._

ë

Alright, for those of you that don't know this is the day of Raven's birthday when Slade came back and that crazy chase went on…. Anyways, I am sorry if it is confusing; but you should understand everything next chapter. For now just REVIEW and tell me how you like it. Flames are accepted as long as they have a point.


	2. Adena

Yumemiruhana: Thank you so much!

loan131992: I updated as soon as I saw all the reviews!

Angel's horns: I am glad you liked it. I'll try to keep all my chapters as good or better then the first one.

Tails 1: I won't delete this fic now that I know how many people actually like it!

Sonic 1: I really suck at first chapters; so I was surprised that so many people seemed to like it- thanks!

RavenOfNight: Don't worry I; I promise not to delete it- thank you!

raven809: I am not sure if the summary described the story right; but I didn't want to totally give away Celeste. Even though it is probably pretty obvious to you who she is...

§

A small girl sat on a soft cotton mat, crying quietly. Her hair was dark auburn, and her eyes the classic red of Azerath. She could almost pass for human; had it not been for those inhuman eyes and glowing red mark on her arm. She was small, and looking to be no more then six years old. Tear drops splattered onto the plain black dress from the order of the monks.

"Is that her?" A woman asked under a black cloak.

"Yes, my lady. It is the child Adena." A man replied under his own cloak.

"She is alone?" She finally asked after a pause.

"I have insured it. The monks are at the feeding." He replied firmly.

At that the woman stepped forward silently, walking into the light.

The child looked up when she felt a presence. With a whimper and a soft sob she wiped at her tears. Red tears.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

The hood of the cloak was pulled back and Celeste stood before the girl, her dark violet hair waving down her back and strange violet eyes soft and gentle.

"I am Celeste." She told the girl; knowing that it was highly unlikely for the child to remember that name.

"What do you want?" The girl said.

Celeste gave her a soothing smile and asked, "May I talk with you?"

The girl looked up and nodded, still trying to dry her tears.

Celeste gracefully sat beside her on the small cot.

"What is your name, little one?"

"Adena." The girl sniffed.

"Adena, what a lovely name." Celeste replied.

"Yours is pretty too." Adena added softly.

"Why are you so sad Adena?" The woman asked; even though she already knew.

"My caretaker, Rinshid was feed upon today." She said gloomily.

"Oh, well that is very sad." Celeste said as she laid a calming hand on the child's shoulder. "Did you like Master Rinshid?"

Adena nodded. "He was kinder to me then the other monks. He gave me a name, and even let me take breaks." These small feats seemed to be the most wonderful thing to the girl; and Celeste knew why.

"Are you mad at the Master for taking away Rinshid?" Celeste tested her.

Adena suddenly became wary and said, "Master may take any who he desires. He is Master and ruler of all Azerath and soon to be all the worlds." She spoke in a monotonous tone.

Celeste gave her a rare, warm smile. "You can tell me what you really feel Adena. I won't tell; It can be our special secret."

Desparos did not think it would work. The child had those words drilled into her head since creation; and Celeste was unlikely to get her to go against them.

At first Adena didn't say anything. But when she looked up into the dark eyes she whispered, "I do not like Master. He is mean and cruel and keeps us in the dark." The girl seemed absolutely terrified after she said this and started to shake.

Celeste wrapped her arms around the girls shoulder's. "Hush, it is all right. He will not find us."

"But Master sees all. He knows all." The girl was close to breaking down.

The woman tilted the girl's head so she was looking straight at her. "Look at me Adena. I promise that as long as I have exist; Master will not hurt you."

"How can you protect me?" Adena asked, still terrified.

Celeste gave a small, twisted smile and whispered, "I do not fear Trigon."

Adena squeaked and looked up at Celeste with surprised eyes. "You say Master's name!"

She nodded and said, "I am not afraid Adena. Azerath has been afraid for to long and it is now time to end this sorrow." Her eyes searched the girl. "Will you help me Adena?"

Adena nodded, looking up at the strange woman. Then she hugged her waist and asked, "Did Rinshid send you to protect me?"

Celeste smiled and gave the child a small lie. "Yes, Rinshid sent me."

Adena smiled and whispered, "I knew it."

Celeste hesitated, before gently patting the child on the head. "There now, Rest Adena. We have much to do tomorrow."

She nodded and lie onto the soft mat. Her eyes closed and she began to seep with a soft red light as her body restored strength.

§

"You manage to surprise me again my lady." Desparos greeted her as she gently shut the door with a snap.

"It wasn't difficult." Celeste replied easily.

"You got her to denounce the very teaching she has learned since creation and trust you. That is quite a feat for only one visit." He said calmly.

"Well I could not have done it without Trigon's assistance." She replied as they walked down the dark monastery halls.

"And what help did the Master give you?" He asked.

"Trigon took the monk Rinshid to feed off of; true he gained more strength." She added as the man gave her a look.

"But it made her weak, vulnerable. Adena was looking for something to hold onto; I was just the first person there." They walked through the doors of the monastery; catching sight of the monks entering behind them.

"Just another way Trigon creates his undoing." Celeste added.

Desparos smiled at her and fingered the red, star-like symbol on his arm. "I remember the first wrong thing he ever did."

"What is that?" She asked calmly.

"Choose you." He looked her over once more; remembering her first time at Azerath. She had changed, Trigon's hate and darkness had changed her, but she still retained a small part of her old-self. The part that had sworn to defeat Trigon.

"And I know his second mistake." Celeste added with a caring smile at Desparos.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Choose you as my guardian."

Desparos shook his head, but he knew she was right. No other of Azerath would have put loyalty to his charge above loyalty to the Master. No other would have dared defy him and wake the one person who could oppose him. He still wondered what he was doing at times; but whenever he saw her he remembered. And yet he also knew that no other person would have dared to come up with a scheme to defy Trigon. No other person would face consequences much worse then death to defeat the ancient demon.

No others were like them; no others would have dared.

But then, they were no others.

§

Alright, this was a short chapter please don't kill me! I really wanted to end with those words; but I promise to make the next one longer! Thanks again to all those wonderful people who reviewed! I was so surprised when I opened my inbox and saw all those alerts! Okay, I will begin to write the next chapter as soon as I can- love you all! Oh, and what do you think of Adena?


	3. A Child, A Fugitive, and A Demon

RavenOfNight: Thanks for your review!

§

"Mistress Celeste why are we done _here_?" The demon child asked in a whispered hiss.

"Quiet Adena." Desparos warned.

She fell silent instantly. The demon guard often commanded an authority over others.

The woman peered into the dim room. The dark cloak concealing her face. She had to wear it whenever they went 'out'; Or else someone might recognize her.

"We are here to get a spell book." Celeste said softly, much better with children then her guard.

The child nodded, but still obeyed the command put on her by Desparos.

"Wait here," She whispered when she saw it was deserted.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder. "No, let me go my lady. I would have a better reason for being here then you. If you are caught..." He didn't need to say what would happen. It would all end. Almost two decades of planning would be blown apart, with a moment's mistake.

Celeste nodded and stepped back, allowing her cloak to envelope the frightened demon-child.

Desparos stepped quietly on the stone floor. The room was a large stone chamber, with a creepy orange glow coming from nowhere. It was completely empty except for an old, tattered brown book floating in the middle of the air; and a strangely oppressive aura. There was heavy magic in this room. All they could do was hope it didn't come after them.

As the tingling sense of power began to take form Desparos began to slide from his human-form into the more powerful demonic body. His tall frame squatted and fin-like spikes tore out of his back. The feet enlarged and became thick, growing claws. The short fingernails grew rapidly to form knife-like razors and a long black mark went across his cheek.

If this was a normal child, Adena would be screaming her head off. But it wasn't. It was a girl with her own demon-form; who saw this transformation only as a sign that danger was near.

Celeste's body was rigid, pleading that Desparos would make it back with the book.

§

His clawed hands shifted back to human form to grasp at the thick, worn book; pulling it from the center of the room.

All hell broke loose.

As soon as the book entered his hand; the magic was sucked into a form. A great creature loomed forth. It had a lion-like body and a black scorpion tail. Four red eyes marked the face. Mortals have a name for this mythical creature. They call it manticore.

§

Adena almost screamed when she saw it; but Celeste put a quick hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound." She whispered to the frightened child.

Adena's eyes were wide; but she made no sound as Celeste dragged her carefully further into the shadows; reluctant to leave Desparos entirely; but knowing her part in the guardian-charge relationship. He would never forgive her if she intervened.

§

The manticore hissed and circled the demon, summoned with his theft of the book. It guarded the book as he guarded his mistress.

Desparos began to slowly step towards the door, hoping to avoid a fight.

The creature struck.

With incredible speed the manticore charged; Desparos narrowly dodged the cat-like claws.

He hissed and ripped at the creature at it shot by; cutting deep into the scarlet fur.

The manticore roared and the entire chamber shook, the demon man falling to the ground.

The scorpion tale hit with accuracy; shooting into his shoulder.

Desparos winced in pain; but dug his talons into the tail; using his noticeable strength to actually rip the tail off the body.

The manticore gave one last shaking roar before the greater guardian jumped up and stuck an entire hand through its middle; ripping through demonic flesh.

It was over, and he had won this fight; but the real challenge had yet to come.

§

Desparos shifted back into the less frightening, human form and collected himself before he walked out the door to where Celeste had Adena.

"I have it my lady." He said in a slightly harder note to cover the pain from the manticore venom.

Even after sixteen years; she still knew him too well.

"Hurry up to my room and I will clean out your wound." She said in a softly commanding tone.

Desparos said nothing as he followed her up to the hidden chambers. He did not disobey orders.

§

Celeste could not rightly return to her old chambers; as she was in hiding. Desparos was a high level demon; and when he basically demanded/stole the chambers from a lesser creature it did not rouse suspicion. These rooms now sheltered Celeste and more recently Adena; who had been taken from the monastery. The monks simply believed that she had run off after Rinshid's demise and would return shortly. How wrong they were.

The rooms were higher up in the underworld wasteland of Azerath, with plain rocky chambers and sparse furniture. Still, she was not one to complain.

"Sit." Celeste's tone had not changed from her calm and gentle voice; but it had regained the air of authority that she had years ago.

He sat; not saying a word as he laid the book on a small dresser.

Adena watched as her new mistress went into a small chamber filled with bowels of different colored dust; a collection of candles and a basin filled with clear water; a rare sight in Azerath.

She walked down the rows of bowels; skillfully selecting two of them and adding a bit of each into a smaller, black bowel. She heated the basin of water over several candles until small bubbles began to form on top; next taking the water and adding it to the mixture of green and red dust.

"What is that Mistress Celeste?" Adena asked curiously.

She smiled at the girl. "Dried herbs; they help with healing when mixed with water."

"Why are there so many?" She said, looking around.

"Well, each wound is a little different. Some of them cure pain, some help to heal faster, some cure poison, and others have even more uses." Celeste answered as she stirred up the bowel's contents.

"Will you teach me some day?" Adena asked, her red eyes wide with amazement.

Celeste found herself unable to lie to her this time. "Perhaps."

She gathered up the bowel and brought it to Desparos, who sat obediently as she wiped the wound clean, rubbed the salve upon it, and finally bandaged it with a cloth; using a bit of magic to make the cloth sink into his tan skin and appear like another star-marking.

"Thank you my lady; but that wasn't necessary." He said stiffly.

"You do such an excellent job protecting my life that the least I can do is save you the trouble of enduring weeks of pain as the poison seeps out of your system."

Desparos recognized that edge to her voice. She was teasing, and commanding him at the same time.

_She really is back._ He thought with concealed happiness. He thought that sixteen years in a forced sleep would change her; but she was still the same as when she went into the sleep.

"Why did you want the book Mistress Celeste?" Adena appeared suddenly.

She turned to the girl and said, "I am going to teach you to use your powers Adena, to use them to fight Trigon.

§

This was pretty much a chapter to build the characters, and to let time pass for Raven until the End begins. Any questions or comments? Please REVIEW!


	4. Starfire's Smile

RavenOfNight: Thank you so much for reviewing. I don't know what happened to all of my wonderful reviewers... they left me, so thanks for staying by and reviewing!

§

Raven sat, staring in the darkness of her room. She couldn't sleep; but it wasn't because of the usual reasons.

Even before her birthday, when Slade had come to remind her of her birth-right; she had the dreams. In these dreams, or rather nightmares; Raven would see the end of the world. She would gave upon death and destruction and above it all loomed Trigon, her father. He would laugh and mock her; reaching out to grab her small frame and catch her. Then the dream would end and Raven would awaken in a cold sweat. A few hours and a cup of herbal tea later and she would fall into a deep, dreamless sleep till morning.

But lately, a week after her birthday, to be specific; the dreams had ended abruptly. Whenever she felt the looming presence of Trigon begin to stir in her mind; a silver light would appear. Then Raven found herself in some fantasy utopia. It was either a park with her friends, or a quiet star-gazing late at night. These dreams were strange to the teen. Happiness rarely held in her mind; and never in dreams. It was the change that kept Raven from sleeping tonight.

"Why have they stopped?" She murmured to herself in the darkness.

No one answered.

"Is someone doing this? What do they want?" Raven asked; her mind spinning with deadly scenarios.

_No! _A strong voice commanded her. She was beginning to slip up; to lose control. With a sigh, Raven walked out of her room and into the kitchen for a cup of strong chamomile tea. She walked quietly into the kitchen and nearly jumped with surprise when she saw someone else already there.

"Starfire?" She questioned the other girl as she walked in.

Starfire looked up. "Hello Raven," her tone was gloomy.

"Something on your mind?" Raven asked as she set the kettle to boil.

"It is just-" The alien girl stopped.

"Just what?" Raven asked, hiding the concern she felt. Starfire was rarely sad; and never for a foolish reason.

"I am scared Raven." She admitted; hugging herself. "I am afraid that the this world called Earth will be destroyed. I think Earth is my home now; and I do not want to leave it."

Raven's mouth went dry; and only when the tea kettle whistled profusely did she manage to find herself. The half-demon teen walked over and silently poured two cups of chamomile tea, a herbal sleep tea.

"Here." She muttered and handed a cup to Starfire.

"And I am... angry at Slade." Starfire added to the swirling contents of her cup.

"Slade?" Raven encouraged.

"Whenever something really bad happens... like when we thought Robin turned bad or Terra... Terra being stuck in the rock... it was always his fault. I wish he would just Go AWAY!" Tears pooled in her eyes; and she slammed against the table, denting it.

"Crying and hitting things isn't going to change that Starfire." Raven replied with force calm.

Starfire nodded and sipped her tea; wiping away the tears.

"Go to bed Starfire; don't worry about Slade. He can't do anything really." She said, putting her own empty cup away.

Starfire ran up and hugged her. "Thank you friend Raven for your calm talk. I feel better now."

Raven nodded stiffly against the choking embrace. "Okay, Starfire."

The alien teen floated up to her room; leaving Raven with her thoughts.

_It isn't Slade that we have to worry about. It is Trigon._

§

Raven gave a shuttering halt and took a deep breath. She needed all her patience for what she was going to do.

She extended a pale hand to the door, softly knocking.

The door flew open and a slightly disgruntled Starfire appeared.

"Raven?" She asked with a yawn.

"Hi Starfire... I just wanted to know if..." Raven struggled.

" If what friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"If you want... to go to the mall and shop." Raven asked darkly.

Of course, Starfire ignored her toe. She gave Raven a spine-cracking embrace and shouted, "Oh, yes! Let us go to the mall of shopping!"

"Great." Raven muttered. _What have I gotten myself into?_

§

The day went by for the titans; Starfire dragged Raven through the mall. They got their hair colored and cut. (It took extra persuasion to get Raven to turn her hair a color, and even then she only would get black.) Starfire was very fond of her own purple hair, and she skipped around the mall with Raven. Raven bought Starfire anything she wanted; clothes, hair-stuff, make-up... random shiny objects. And finally, they headed back to the tower.

§

"I WIN!" Cyborg shouted as he beat Beastboy again at a video game.

"Dude you chea- Whoa! What happened to you Raven?" BB asked with his mouth open.

"What you do not like it?" Starfire asked.

She had put make-up on Starfire and Raven had put make-up on her.

Starfire had her purple hair tied in a tight bun, with black eye-liner, mascara, and dark red lipstick. Despite the strangeness of seeing the alien girl wearing the dark stuff; it looked rather good on her. Raven had a surprising artistic hand.

Raven, on the other hand, had her black hair tied back in a pink bow and curled. Her pale face had light pink eyeshadow and a clear gloss.

"No, Starfire it looks great, ignore him." Raven muttered.

Starfire beamed at her and said, "What do you think Cyborg?"

"It looks... good I guess." He admitted. "Strange, but good."

"What is going o-" Robin walked in suddenly and froze at the sight of his two teammates.

"Me and Raven went to the mall of shopping!" Starfire proclaimed happily.

"Well you both look ah... nice." He replied; unsure if that was really Raven.

§

"Raven?" Robin called her right before she entered into her private chambers. "Yes?"

"Om... do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Your going to ask it anyway, so why not?" Raven replied calmly.

"Why did you.. go with Starfire to the mall and then let her put on make-up. You hate doing that." he said slowly.

"It doesn't matter what I want, only what she wanted." Raven gave her cryptic answer before she shut her dark room shut.

_Damn you Trigon!_ She thought bitterly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

§

Sorry about the shortness. There are going to be a few more Raven chapters and then back to Celeste and Azerath. Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Technology and Truths

RavenOfNight: Thanks for your review! You keep this story alive! I'm glad you liked the humor in last chapter, I tried to make it a bit lighter before we get darker...

§

Raven awoke the next day, and lay one moment with that feeling. It was the same feeling she had awoke with the day before. Death, destruction, helplessness... forlorn.

She had spent the day with Starfire to pay her back... to give her one perfect day before the end. She sighed and dragged herself out of her dim room and into the shower.

Raven felt the water pour over her, washing away the taint of dirt...

_But not the stain of evil. That will always be with me._

She shuddered, wanting to rub her skin until she felt clean... innocent.

Shaking that thought from her head she dressed and walked outside, hoping that there would be a moment in the day for her to give to another.

Raven had already picked the next person she would spend the day with.

"Any alert?" Raven asked.

"Not yet." Robin said just as an alarm went off.

"Trouble, Cinderblock is attempting a bank robbery!" Cyborg shouted.

"Titans go!" Robin exclaimed as he ran to the door.

§

After a short battle they returned to Titan's tower, where Raven confronted Cyborg.

"Om... are you busy today?" She asked. _What am I doing again?_

Cyborg gave her an odd look and replied, "I was going to play video games... and then wash my car... and work on some new tech... why?

"I think I have a better idea." Raven said slowly.

§

Cyborg's mouth fell open as he stared at the tall skyscraper, glassy and full of shining windows.

Raven had transported him here after doing research from the library. This was the highest technological company in 1,000 miles.

"Wayne Corporation! How are we going to get into Wayne Corporation?" He yelled.

"Robin knows the owner." She said shortly before walking in with two entry tags in her hand. "Let's go."

Cyborg ran up and grabbed her hand, pulling her threw the building with sparkling enthusiasm. Raven didn't complain. She nodded and even tried to smile as he explained what each thing did. Soon the employees, who were amazed by his extensive knowledge; showed him prototypes and new items. He gazed in admiration and Raven just allowed herself to enjoy his smile and happiness. Then the employees asked him questions and Cyborg proudly answered all about his engineering and blueprints; pulling out his sonic cannon to show them and even doing a test on his strength.

Raven had rarely seen him so ecstatic. These people were perfect for him.

§

"I can't believe it Rae, you got us into Wayne Corp!" He laughed as they walked to the Titan's Tower. "That was amazing, how did you know I wanted to go there?"

"Lucky guess." Raven mumbled, glad her hood hid her creeping blush.

"Why did you take me there... I mean, you don't really like all that stuff do you?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shrugged. "You like it, and that was good enough."

Then she walked back to her room before he had a chance to question her further.

§

Adena watched her new mistress with observing eyes. She was strange sometimes, wistful and full of sorrow. She tried not to show it; but Adena could tell. Just as she could see the way Desparos looked at her, hungry and comforting all the same.

Now Celeste was sitting by the window. She had her hood up so that way anyone glancing up would not recognize her. She looked at them all, the people and demon of Azerath, with hauntingly wanting eyes. Adena thought that she might fall through the crystal glass such was her gaze.

She turned as she heard footsteps approaching, and Desparos appeared. He glanced at Adena and then his eyes locked on Celeste.

Softly, yet firmly he said, "My lady, come away from the window."

She began to turn away; but her eyes were still locked on the people scurrying around.

"Celeste." He called her name.

This made her turn away and look at him.

"You cannot go to them Celeste." Desparos said gently.

"I know." She replied softly. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "But I still hear their cries."

Desparos shook his head. "They are bold to call to you. It was they that turned away from you, they that left you to your fate."

She gave a small, bitter smile and replied, "Fear turns men into mice."

Adena gave a confused look. "But what about the demons, and the woman?"

The sorrow hid itself in her violet orbs. "It is only a phrase Adena. It means that when afraid, people all do strange things."

She smiled, Adena found that she could always make her smile by asking questions. She loved to see her smile.

"Why do they cry to you Mistress Celeste?" She asked.

The woman looked at her thoughtfully and replied, "I will tell you someday, but for now let us read from the book some more?"

Celeste never had forced her to learn, but the fact that she had a choice; as it is with most children, made her more then willing.

Adena followed her mistress to the old book, and turned the pages to the spell they had been working on.

"Now say the words." She commanded.

"Azerath, Celestion, Tomidios... Azerath, Celestion, Tomidios..."

The atmosphere of the room changed rapidly, all the power and light flickered out and drew around the girl. Adena began to shape that power in her mind, muttering and moving her hands. The figure lingered as a faint outline, a golden circle in the air, and then vanished. The light and power returned and she sighed.

"What is it Desparos?" Celeste asked, sensing his mood change.

The demon sighed and said, "Three more of the monks have been killed."

Adena's eyes grew wide.

"They were fed upon?" She already knew.

He nodded. "There are only four of the order left."

Celeste shut her eyes briefly.

"Mistress why are the monks being chosen?" The child asked.

Celeste looked down upon her. "Adena, come and sit with me."

Adena did as she was bade, becoming more fearful all the time.

"The order of the monks where the first ones who banished Trigun to the Underworld." She began. "Now, his time to rise again is approaching and he fears that the monks may stop him. He is feeding upon them all, sucking their power and destroying their souls. He revels in their screams and agony as their souls are ripped apart. He enters their minds and forces them to go mad."

Adena's red eyes widened and tears trickled down them.

"He is feeding off all the monks to that none will have power to oppose him. Then he shall rise again...and will rule over all the worlds."

The child shook her had, not feeling the tears. "No..."

"That is why we must stop him Adena." Celeste's normally calm voice was filled with sorrow and pain. "We cannot let him enslave another. We can stop him from rising, but only with your help."

Adena was still shaking her head.

"Adena, without you we cannot do this. I have given much to defeat Trigun, but I will not force you to help me Adena... I can only ask. For if we do not defeat him then Trigun wins... and all will suffer." Celeste whispered, feeling the hand on her shoulder as Desparos stood by her.

"I-is that why I must learn this?" Adena cried. "To kill the Master?"

"Yes." She whispered back.

"But I cannot... I am not powerful enough..." The child muttered.

"You will not do it alone." Desparos added, his eyes soft.

She just stared at them.

"Adena, I have sworn to protect you. I promise that Trigun will never lay a hand upon you." Celeste said with an air if power in her voice.

Adena looked deep into her her dark violet eyes and ran over to her, sobbing on her shoulder.

"What did you give Mistress Celeste?" She whispered.

Celeste ran her hand tenderly through her hair, soothing her.

"My life."

§

Most chapters from here on out are going to be both Raven and Celeste chapters. Points to the first reviewer to guess who Celeste is!


	6. Seeing Green

Dark Shadow: Thank you for.. all.. your reviews! I posted this chapter the minute I saw your pleas. Hopefully this will answer a few quetions for you. Just tell me if you need more answers. I'll try to post as soon as I can!

§

Raven gave a small shudder as she thought of what she had to do today. She had saved **him** for _almost _last, because she knew **his** antics would be hardest to endure. She quickly showered and dressed, taking an hour to meditate so she would not lose her temper. Then Raven walked across the halls onto the plain silver door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"What- Raven, what's up?" A disgruntled Beast Boy asked her as he rubbed his eyes.

"What... do you want to do today?" Her voice was slightly high and choked.

The changeling eyed her strangely and said, "Oh, I don't know... sleep, eat, play video games. Why?"

"Can I join you?" The words were forced and fake.

"Raven are you feeling okay?" BB asked.

_No, actually the end of the world is coming and I am having no dreams whatsoever. I nearly destroyed my shower curtain yesterday because it had a spot of red that I thought was Trigon and I lost my poetry book._

_"_I'm fine." Raven replied.

Beast Boy studied her for another moment. "Sure, you can hang out with me if you want to. I'll go make us some Tofu waffles!"

_This is going to be a long day._

§

On Azerath, the last of the monks stood huddled in a dark corner; his pale yellow robes ripped and red eyes staring blankly at the figure in front of him.

"Your coming with me." The low growl from the demon commanded.

"May your soul rest in peace when you pay for your sins." He whispered his reply.

A clawed hand descended quickly down upon him.

§

Raven managed to take small bites of the waffles, and actually discovered that they tasted pretty much like real ones. She wasn't particularly fond of waffles, but she didn't hate them.

"They taste almost like real waffles." She commented politely.

The green teen laughed. "That is because they are pretty much the same. They are just made with fake eggs."

Her mind was clinking as she chewed. "Cyborg always makes it sound as if they are..."

"From another planet?" BB finished for her.

Raven nodded.

He shrugged. "That's Cy for ya."

She didn't reply as she finished the last bite; and followed him out to the couch.

"What game do you want to play? Super Robot Crash, or Space Alien Invasion, or..." Beast Boy went on with the list of games.

Raven couldn't help but give a small smile. He was immature and lazy, yes. _He is also so happy and... smiling; and perhaps there is more to him then he lets on..._

"So, which one?" The changeling asked when he finished.

She hid her smile and replied, "You pick."

"Alright, Super Robot Crash it is!" He proclaimed, slamming the game in.

§

"I do not like this. We cannot trust him, my lady." Desparos said, his arms were folded and he looked annoyed.

"We have little choice now that you have knocked him out and brought him here." Celeste replied coolly.

He snorted. "What did you want me to do? I have no dealings with his kind."

"I wanted you to put your grudge behind you and talk to him." She answered softly. "Why does your hate reach so far for him?" Her violet eyes scanned his face, as he looked down in silence.

"Mistress Celeste," Adena walked in suddenly.

The tense moment passed as she turned around to the girl. "Yes, Adena?"

"The man in the other room is waking." She replied, a question in her crimson eyes.

"Then let us get ready. We want to look our best for our guest." Celeste replied calmly.

Adena smiled and grabbed her pale hand, skipping out of the hall and into the next room.

Desparos didn't move. He hung his head; staring deep at the golden-tiled floor and willed the guilt to go away. He had put his mistress in danger because of an old grudge he had. A good guardian never puts his needs above his charge's. What was worse was that she was not angry with him. She had not punished him at all. She was disappointed in him; and that reproachful look in her eyes was the worst punishment he could get.

§

After the tenth round, Raven learned the controls of the game. By the fifteenth, she was putting up a fight; and though she would never admit it, Raven was having a bit of fun playing this game. Finally, the alarm rang and they were off to stop a bank robbery which became a chase. By the time they got home, it was well after midnight.

"Well, I'm going to bed." BB said with a yawn.

Raven nodded. "Goodnight," It came out a bit to forced.

"'Night Raven, oh and... I had fun today... thanks." He stared at her for a second, waiting for a response.

"Yeah.. me too." She gave a small smile and walked back to her room.

The darkness of her own bedroom allowed her the peace and quiet to meditate and reflect on this day.

_Maybe he isn't so bad._ Raven decided.

§

Celeste was a sight as she walked regally out to the guest room. Her held held high, but not haughty. Her grace carried her form like wind. She had shifted into a pale ivory dress that contrasted her dark eyes and hair. Celeste had her long, midnight violet hair twirled up upon her head in a twisting bun. A small, golden necklace was her only adornment as she met the startled person.

" N-no, it can't be you! Your dead!" The man gasped.

"Hush," Celeste replied softly, but her aura of power and authority was enough.

"You are safe here with me for the time being. He will not find you here." She continued.

"Then... my lady, my mistress, is it really you?" He asked in awe.

"Your eyes do not deceive you Lorthan, last member of the order of the monks." Celeste answered as she stared deep into his blood-red eyes.

"Why have you taken me here under your protection, grand lady?" He mumbled.

"Because you are the last of the monks, and the Master must not find you." Her voice was smooth as silk, but you may have thought she was screaming for his shocked expression.

Lorthan had alabaster skin and two jagged horns sticking from his round face. His wide eyes were the traditional dull red, and he had a small. Pug-like nose. He was short, but still thin and hollowed. The yellow robes he wore signified his place in the order. Celeste had already cleaned and stitched them back up.

"Y-you plan to conspire against the Master, the great one?" He squeaked?

She eyed him calmly. "I will no tell you what you should not tell. All you need to know," She started into his eyes, sending him a silent message. "Is that I have captured you. You are my prisoner, as is the girl Adena. I am a human by the name of Gwen and I live in the lower levels."

Lorthan seemed to be hesitant for a moment, and then he relaxed, his eyes becoming dazed for a moment; and then opened again.

"How long do you intend on keeping me? My master will notice that I have gone." Hi voice was colder, and distant.

"As long as I wish, Mithros, come put him back in his chambers." Her voice had a cool disdain in it, and Desparos silently dragged the man back to his personal quarters.

"I do not understand, Mistress Celeste." Adena asked as she changed from her formal red, little dress. "Am I your prisoner?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, you are my guest and my friend Adena. You may leave if you wish."

Th child glowed with pride. "But then why did you tell Monk Lorthan that I was?"

She gave a small sigh and began. "We rescued Lorthan from the monastery, but if Trigon was to ever find him and feed upon him; then he would find out of my existence and all our plans would be destroyed. He allowed me to alter his memories, completely erasing any ones he had of me and who I am. That way if Trigon did capture him, we would still be safe."

This made sense to the girl. "But why did you capture him?"

"To slow Trigon's return." Celeste replied softly as she pulled the bracelet off her wrist.

Adena eyed her for a moment and then slowly she whispered, "You think he is going to rise, don't you?"

Celeste stopped, her eyes locking on to Adena's. "Yes, but that is why I need you."

The girl opened her mouth to ask another question when she continued.

"That spell opens a portal between two worlds. You are the only being to ever have been born with an ability to open that world besides one. Trigon will use this other person to open the portal, and I will need you... to open it for me." Her voice was soft and slow, her eyes soothing the girl silently.

"You are going to... follow him?" Adena asked in hushed tones.

The woman nodded and replied to the girl's unsaid question.

"I am not afraid."

§

A/N- that was basically a plot-filled chapter. You understand Adena's purpose and Celeste's plan. This fic will not be a RavenXBeast Boy. They are only friends finding more about each other. Now, please REVIEW!


	7. Of Sunrises and Shadows

Dark Shadows: Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate them.

RavenOfNight: Thanks for the compliment!

§

"Raven," A voice called to her from the darkness as she sat up on the tower, watching the run rise steadily higher.

She turned and replied, "Yes, Robin?"

The black-haired teen sat by her in the gray dawn skies. "I know what you are doing." He said after a pause.

She peered at him with an unreadable expression. "Congratulations; you caught me watching the sunrise."

Robin continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "I had my suspicions when you asked me to arrange something with Bruce at Wayne Corp; but that other day with Beast Boy proved it. You are trying to give us a chance to live our dreams before Trigon comes."

Raven didn't answer for a moment, then finally she whispered, "I just want you all to have happy.. last days."

"But this isn't the end Raven!" Robin exclaimed. "As long as you keep fighting then it is never the end."

She turned away. "Robin you cannot understand... Trigon is a demon, nothing can stop him."

"I refuse to believe that, and I am surprised you do. After all we have been through, fighting giant monsters, flying through space... dealing with Beast Boy." A faint smile danced on his lips. It flickered out almost immediately. "And you still just give in to this. I cannot just sit here Raven. Do what you want, but don't try to convince me otherwise."

Robin walked away with those parting words just as the strip of gold rose into the air. It was morning.

§

They huddled in the darkness; Desparos had his hands protectively around Celeste's body and she was stroking a crying Adena in her arms. They watched in the shadows, as the monk was dragged and screamed as his soul was shredded by his own life-force. Trigon didn't notice them. The darkness was their ally. Yet they all knew one thing.

The end was coming.

§

A/N I know it was short, but I was dying to end this way. And, of all my reviewers wanted this story to be a BbxRaven fic then I can arrange it that way, but it will be minor. So, please REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	8. The Beginning of the End

serenity77: Thanks for your review. No, the only pairing I was considering was Rob/Rae, but since my reviewers voted against it there will only be a slight Rob/Star pairing, nothing big since this fic os about Raven...

Dark Shadows: lol, thanks your your reviews!

RavenOfNight: (blushes) ah, thanks... I do try.

§

The day came too fast. Adena had been even more vigilant in her studies since the last monk had been killed. Yet, when Desparos hurtled into their room, panting and bleeding slightingly as he said,

"Today... girl... coming... Master... on her way now."

Celeste tensed and Adena looked up. "What is wrong?"

"He has the gem?" Celeste spoke with an incredible calm, for once ignoring the child.

The demon man nodded, and she closed her eyes; murmuring something under her breath. The next moment, the dark purple orbs opened again and cool determination filled them.

"It is time Adena." She said softly.

§

As Desparos had lept up the steps to Celeste's golden tower; Raven had padded softly on with Slade. The memories of her friends spun around in her head.

_I never gave Robin anything._ Somehow her thoughts were not as sharp as usual. It was like her mind was shrouded in a light mist, and her normally sharp eyes were hardly taking in the dark city.

_This is the end._ A small voice whispered. She walked on automatically, and through the mist she recalled the face of each of her fallen friends. _At least they will be safe. They will save everyone; somehow, if there is a way they will figure it out. _

Next came memories of Azerath, and her mother Ariella. Azerath was a nice place, but it had never felt like home. Earth, Jump City... this was home. Ariella had always fed her, clothed her, and been nice for most of the time. Yet, she had never really been a mother to her. Ariella had seemed immature, and weak. When she looked at Raven, she seemed to be looking at someone else. The blue-haired woman had never shown to much care for her; other then that she lived. She had been more like a stranger, never setting boundaries or rules to protect the teen. Raven had never had a real, heart-felt conversation with her mother; never felt a connection. She didn't hate her, didn't even dislike her really. Ariella just... disappointed her. Not even her friends had been able to offer her the care of a mother... or a father for that mother. She had often wondered what drove Ariella to Trigon. Had he forced her? She could find nothing appealing to the cruel demon; but she was not her mother...

"We are here." Slade's cold voice broke through her thoughts.

§

"Are you ready Adena?" Celeste had that cool composure, and a firm authority.

The girl nodded, no fear passing through her eyes as she locked onto her mistress's soothing form.

Opening the book, Celeste began to ancient words.

**"Of worlds fallen, and lives early ended,"**

§

Thousands of miles away; Raven began to chant her own words, and then the tone of fate was set.

"The gem was born of evils fire,"

**" Lords arisen, King's dethrone, by his unearthly rule,"**

"The gem shall be his portal,"

**"Open Gates, waker's watching,"**

"And the end of all things mortal."

**"Seeing Portal to his throne!"**

§

As Robin watched Raven's form blur into the swirling lights of the portal with Starfire leaning on his shoulder; a twin portal had opened up in Azerath.

"I can't hold it for long!" Adena cried as her magic held open a gap into the portal.

Just then, white mists began to appear, as a flash of red and a cackling laugh went through the light.

"Trigon has gone through! Adena cannot hold it for long without the gem holding the other end!" Desparos screamed over the roaring noise of the portal, a rip in time and space.

But Celeste's world has stilled, the ancient book fell softly from her delicate hands, taking an eternity to fall as she glided over to the mist. Entranced, she reached out her hand, and whispered gentle spells, her eyes filling with white until the mist took a form in her waiting arms.

Raven, battered and beaten, in a long white cloak lay in her hands.

"The gem," Desparos whispered hoarsely. He looked up into his mistress's eyes a moment to late; realizing her plan.

"Celeste don't!" All titles were forgotten.

But something had filled her soul, a forgotten fire lit her dark eyes. Memories ripped through her mind; filling her blood with the boiling passion and determination from younger years. When _she_ had lived in earth, when _she_ had been _mortal._

With a silent lunge into the fading circle of shadows and light; Celeste and Raven vanished into the portal.

"Celeste!"

§

"Raven!"

§

An explosion of light, the closing of both portals, the flash of color, both dark and light; and then.. darkness.

The end was here. Trigon had come.

§

A/N-This one was shorter as well, but it was full of plot! Hope everyone enjoyed it!


	9. Songs of Slumber

RavenOfNight: Er... I updated. Sorry about the lateness though! 

serenity77: I am sorry, but I can never see those two together. I don't oppose the pairing, but I can't write it well.

Dark Shadows: You only reviewed once for this chapter- lol, j/k. Review as many times as you want.

§

Raven stirred, and awoke with a soft moan. Her body was sore, and she had a pounding headache.

_But I am alive... how?_

Sitting up, she looked around. The world around her seemed to have been drained of color. Building toppled, people frozen in time. Death and destruction reeked upon everything.

_This is my fault. I became the portal, yet I am still alive. _

She tried to recall how this had happened, but only one memory would surface. It was a voice, soothing, strong, and familiar somehow. It was speaking in the ancient Azerath tongue.

_"Voliuma Gregornia Selensio, Ne'dina Dolores. Voliuma..." Sleep little raven, no shadows will touch you here. Sleep little raven, safely in my arms._

Standing up on shaking legs, Raven looked around. "Hello, are you there?" She called softly. If she had somehow escaped Trigon she was certainly not going to inform her father.

A dark figure appeared in front of her suddenly, cloaked and misted with shadows.

Raven tensed and whispered, "Who are you? Did you save me?"

A moment of strained silence passed and then the stranger spoke in a cool, calm tone. "I am a friend, and I only did what you could not do yourself."

_They speak in riddles and side-steps._ The teen noted.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"The same thing you want." She replied. The stranger was defiantly a woman.

"And what do I want?" The princess of Azerath challenged.

"To destroy Trigon once and for all." An aura of authority and determination washed in with the words.

"Are you from Azerath?" The words rushed from Raven's mouth.

Silence, and then; "I am from many places."

_Clear as fog. _She thought sarcastically.

"Why are you helping me, though?"

"Because you deserve it." The woman walked swiftly, nearly gliding past Raven and into the gray world.

"Wait!" Raven exclaimed, following her. "What do you mean?"

"You have spent your entire life dreading this day. You deserve to have it change. You deserve a chance to live." The cloaked figure said softly. Then she turned back around and continued walking, Raven behind her.

§

"Raven!" Beast Boy's exclaim of joy and disbelief reacher her ears first.

"No, it can't be." Cyborg whispered.

"Raven, is it really you?" Robin asked slowly.

She nodded gravely and said calmly, "It is me."

"Prove it." Cyborg commanded.

The violet-eyed teen looked straight at BB and said, "You stopped talking... for once."

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed and pulled her friend into a choking embrace.

"Dude, it really is you!" Beast Boy began babbling. "How? What? Who is that?" He pointed at the silent woman, wrapped in dark cloth.

"She saved me, but I still don't know your name." She added to the woman.

"Celeste." She replied.

"Raven, I can't believe it your alive!" Cyborg yelled happily.

"Not for much longer if you keep screaming. Trigon is still listening." She reminded them. Raven was glad to see her friends, but she would never show it.

"Raven, are you sure we can trust this.. Celeste?" Robin muttered.

She shrugged. "Celeste saved me, and says she wants to destroy Trigon. I think that we can at least use her help, even if we have to watch her."

Starfire was already floating over to the silent woman.

"Hello, thank you for saving our friend Raven. We owe you much." She said as politely as possible.

Celeste watched Raven from under her black hood. "Consider it payment for the fourteen years she spent under Trigon's curse."

The alien girl gave her a strange look. "Raven is sixteen, not fourteen."

"Yes, she is." Celeste murmured, without really taking back her words. "She seems happy to be with you."

Raven gave a small, fragile smile as she listened to her friends debate the problem. It was as if it was just another robbery. Just another standard case. Their bravery made her proud of them, though she would never admit it of course.

Starfire nodded happily. "I think Raven is happy with us, though she does not always show it."

Celeste looked thoughtful under her cloak and finally asked, "What is your name?"

"I am Starfire of Tamarin." She said joyously.

"Starfire, it is good to see that Raven has such good friends as you." She replied gently.

Starfire blushed, and then hurried over to her friends as Robin called to her.

"Be careful Star, we don't know anything about her. It could be a trick." Robin warned.

"But she was very nice and kind in words toward us." The Tamarin girl replied.

"That doesn't always mean they are nice though, anyways we have to think of a plan. Any ideas Star?" Cyborg asked.

§

Time went by, debating and deciding on a plan. Finally, Beast Boy suggested that they all get some rest. Dropping from exhaustion was not going to help anyone, he pointed out.

Despite their weariness, the titans found sleep impossible. The ground was hard, and the colorless world seemed foreign. The presence of a cloaked woman looming in the darkness not far from them did nothing to ease their nerves.

Finally, BB got aggravated. "Will you put down your hood! You are freaking me out, walking around without me knowing what you look like! I won't laugh no matter how ugly you are."

Celeste was hesitant. She had come to help the gem and her companions. Keeping them nervous would not do them good, but the resemblance between her and Raven was a bit to striking...

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that."

"Why not? What have you got to hide?" Robin questioned dangerously.

She peered at the stars. "Nothing you should worry about. Now go to sleep." She started to hum then, and then her melodious voice carried in song. "Sien Netese Norloki Fiyna, Ritvaa Slorencose, Zenterth Lageen..." _Sleep little children, softly close your eyes. Let the stars guide you to your dreams. Fly away, fly free. Let this be my last gift to you._

_Sleep my little raven. For soon the day will come, and you must rise to fight. But do not fear, for I came back; just as I promised you. Trigon will not be able to banish me a second time. He will not escape the power I will call forth, no matter what the price. I will give you my last, and greatest gift._

§

Desparos ran through the spell book again. His fingers traced the words Celeste had spoken.

_I must find a way to get through the portal. I must find Celeste. I must protect her._

Adena watched him in silence, with scared and weary red eyes.

§

A/N-Sorry about the long wait. I have been really busy. Hope to get the next chapter out to you sooner. Comments, Concerns, or Questions?


	10. In All I Am, I am But Not What you Name

RavenOfNight: No apology needed, in fact I should be apologizing. Comcast took down my internet so I have been unable to post...

yumemiruhana: Lol, well thank you for all your reviews. I am glad you like this story- i try!

Dark Shadows: No, I didn't forget you! After I posted my internet went out- I had no way to email you... but I did it this time!

§

Dawn came, a cold, gray sky greeted their waking eyes.

"You used a spell!" The first words out of Raven's mouth was an accusation.

"You were weary I merely helped you to sleep." Celeste's soft voice replied.

"How long have we been out?" Robin demanded.

"Only a few hours." She answered.

"He will have found us by now, damn you!" Raven whispered hotly, as a rock blew up behind her.

Celeste stood up from the fallen rubble she had been laying on. "Trigon cannot find you as long as I am here."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure? He is an interdenominational demon thingy!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Trigon is an inter-dimensional demon, yes; one of the strongest. But I know him; He will not find you as long as I am with you." Her smooth voice carried a sense of calm and mystery.

"And how exactly do you know him? I mean, you can't really have a conversation over a cup of tea with a demon." Cyborg pointed out.

"How I know him is irrelevant, besides your friend is half-demon. Would you say that you cannot talk to her over a cup of tea?"

_She is tactful, I will give her that. She is too good at manipulating people though!_ Robin thought in wary silence.

"Raven is Raven! Besides, I can't talk to her half the time!" BB exclaimed as the person in question glared at him.

"Why not?" The words seemed rushed for her usual rhythm.

"Well..." The changeling sensed that he was touching a tender subject.

"I am different from them, strange. I keep my emotions in place, let logic guide me; Not an easy person to talk to." Raven admitted and Beast Boy blushed as he looked down.

Celeste remained silent after that, her hidden violet eyes probing the teen in front of her.

_What has he done to you my little raven?_

"We don't have anymore time to talk. For some reason Trigon wasn't able to kill Raven..." Robin's eyes never left the dark cloak of her rescuer. "And I am not wasting that chance. We have to fight him."

"But-" Starfire began. Robin had already begun to stride off into the gray gloom.

"Robin, wait." Raven's rational voice halted him as the other's ran up. "You can't fight Trigon, he is too powerful. We need a plan."

"Well then what do you propose?" Robin snapped.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." She replied.

"Neither is cold logic!" Boy Wonder yelled. "Look at these people! They are dead, frozen and all because of us! We have a duty to protect them, no matter what!"

"Hey, man calm down." Cyborg interrupted. " If we don't have a plan we are going to get killed out there, and that isn't going to help anybody."

"You know how to kill him, don't you?" Robin wheeled suddenly behind to look at Celeste.

Inside the swishing cloak a battle raged between heart and mind. Her mind told her to say yes, years of planning could not go to waste. Trigon had to be defeated. Yet her heart told her to lie. These people were her daughter's friends; twice the family she had ever been...

"You cannot defeat him." Guilt won.

"But you can?" Raven read-between-the-lines.

She looked away, even though they could not see her. "Perhaps, but now is not the time."

"Then when?" Beast Boy demanded. "You see these people. You may not care about them, but we do. We have to save them!"

Celeste pulled up the cloak just to reveal a pale arm. "Do you see that." Her voice calm as she showed him a long, pink scar along her arm. "I have that because I care about these people, and Azerath, and all the worlds." The dark eyes met green ones for a short moment.

"Accuse me of treason, of cruelty, of sadism and ignorance... but never selfishness. I have given to much and come to far." Those words would haunt him on nights to come.

§

A/N- Short one to get ready for a really long one. Hope you enjoy!


	11. If I Gave you the Truth

RavenOfNight: Tried not to make you wait as long...

Dark Shadows: Well, it would be a VERY long story, and probably not a vey pleasent one. Raven has enough to worry about realizing that the woman she thinks her mother is happens to truly be... shutting up now.

§

A scream; familiar, harrowing, desperate... afraid.

Celeste jolted from a restless sleep as the sound split her ears.

"Is that..." Beast Boy trailed off, not wanting to believe.

"Someone is screaming." Starfire commented nervously.

"It could be a trap." Raven said.

Celeste was already on her feet, every sense trained to were the sound had come from.

It came again, this time more defined, a child was screaming. She began sprinting.

"Wait, it could be a..." Cyborg's words were lost as the cloak billowed against the wind, her long legs striding across the bare earth.

"We have to follow her." Raven whispered slowly.

"What? And die?" BB exclaimed.

"She saved me, I don't know why or how but she saved me." The teen's voice was getting louder. "She is our only chance to defeat Trigon. We can't lose her!"

The truth of Raven's words added strength to their limbs as they ran flat out after her far, dark form.

§

As she ran, reason began to catch up with her. If she was seen... if he found her... or the gem... Yet if that was who she thought it was... She was not willing to chance loosing them. Compromising, Celeste focused on the beat of her footsteps, and those far behind her. The rhythmic thud of the ground, the faint song of the wind, the warm waft of air stroking her cheek.

§

_"Hold on to each other, and do not scream. I will come for you." _Celeste's light voice whispered to the teens following her in the wind.

Robin froze.

"Did you..." Cyborg asked, uncertain.

"It was her, she is using a form of telepathy." Raven spoke quickly. She had used telepathy enough to know the excruciating focus one needed. It was to long and hard to send petty messages. Celeste was urgent, too so to halt.

"She could be lying." BB said hotly.

"We don't have a choice, and besides she saved friend Raven." Starfire whispered.

"Fine... just stay alert, and no noise." Robin grudgingly commanded.

They linked hands, into a chain from black, to tan, to green, to blue, and finally a pale alabaster.

§

Celeste felt the varying forms of power linking up, like pale shadows of color in her mind, growing brighter. She had to do it now, or else Trigon would find them.

_These... children contain more power then they know._ She thought, then slowly corrected herself. _No, these heroes..._

Her mind locked onto the color, and yet stayed very conscience of the beat of her own form, striking the ground, pulsing heart, steady breath... the melody of life. Finally, Celeste called upon it. From the deep recesses of memory, she found the words. Her mouth formed the syllables as her soul grouped at the shadows running through her blood, running through her very core. She gripped them and poured the shadows into her words.

_Shadows of old, shadows of time._

_No evil or good, nor definite line._

_From the darkness in my soul,_

_Let it complete my light._

_Mother moon, Sister night_

_Protect your own with cloaking arms._

The darkness came, it fell over everything she was focused on, from her own dark form to the linking teens following her. It shadowed them, into impossible blackness.

§

"Robin," Starfire called as softly as her fear would let her, hardly keeping hysteria out of her voice. The glowing orbs in her hand did not dispel the darkness, but rather seemed to draw it. Starfire swallowed hard, choking back a cry.

_Do not scream._ Celeste's soothing voice played in her head. _What if it is a trap though?_

§

Celeste kept walking through the imposing darkness that had become her friend over the years. She could see through the blackness, for it is only fear that truly blinds you. She sensed depth, and a faint light that didn't break through her shadow. She was part of the darkness, merging with it as the sun meets the wind. Her inner peace was disrupted by familiar voices.

"No one else could come through! How is it that you came here, tell me or you shall die a thousand deaths before you cry for an end."

_Trigon._ Her pace sped up.

"Do what you want, if it must, this knowledge will die a thousand deaths in me."

_Desparos._ She was running.

A crackling sound reached her ears as the feeling of pain, blood, and fire washed over her senses.

"No, no! Let him go! Mistress!"

"Adena!" She whispered as her feet flew across the ground, abandoning precaution. Her cloak fell to the ground, and her hair rippled with the wind as she charged forward.

As Celeste's concentration broke, the shadows vanished.

§

"Starf-" The call rocketing out of Robin's mouth stopped abruptly as he saw her, holding his hand.

"Robin!" She sobbed, hugging him.

"I couldn't feel anything!" Beast Boy said hoarsely.

"Not to mention you couldn't see anything." Cyborg whispered.

"Look." The words croaked out of Raven's mouth, her throat dry.

§

Time froze for a moment. There sat Trigon, crushing Desparos in his clawed hands. Adena lay on the ground, no noise coming from her open mouth as tears still ran down her face. Celeste stood, like a deer between the spotlights. Her cloak had fallen off in the flight, leaving her contrasting form bright in the gray world around her.

Farther off, the Teen Titans watched, stunned.

Then, everything came crashing down.

§

Celeste moved first.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The familiar phrase sped out of her mouth, and a wall of flames scorched the demon lord's hand.

Trigon roared more in furry than in pain, and promptly dropped Desparos. Though his vision danced with stars from loss of blood and lack of oxygen, he managed to catch his fall, and took no time in running straight toward his mistress with the conscience thought of a lion protecting his pride.

Adena, still to frozen to move, sat for another moment. Suddenly, Celeste had her wrists, and was leading her away in a speed that her feet hardly touched the ground.

"You!" Trigon spoke like thunder."You are imprisoned!"

A stream of fire ripped at her cheek at his words.

"You should have killed me." That was all she said before darting back to the titans, calling the shadows once again.

Then there was darkness.

§

Robin struggled as something pulled him through the shadows. He could not see his movement, but unlike Starfire had been, this presence was burning and easy to feel.

"Get off!" He struggled to fight a captor that he knew nothing more then a vague wisp of feeling.

Then came voices, whispers from far away.

And there was light.

§

Robin's eyes took a moment to adjust from the undefined depths to the gray twilight his world had become.

"I have him." The person holding him said suddenly.

Robin had never seen the man before tonight, but he knew it was the person Trigon had been crushing. His bronze skin was bloodied, and thick chest heaved with the effort of breathing.

"Let him go." Celeste commanded without authority, but it was obeyed with no question.

She looked him over, insuring Robin was unscathed. As her dark violet eyes inspected him, he was reminded of Raven. A lot like Raven.

Her skin had the same pallid color as someone who has not spent much time in the sun, and her hair contrasted in the same way. Still, there were subtle differences. Raven had dark, purple hair. Celeste's hair looked more blue, until the faint light shimmered off it with a purple hue. Though their eyes were the same color, the woman's shone with a soothing light, while Raven had little emotion. Still... perhaps the girl had not yet learned how to replace one emotion with another.

Insured that Robin was fine, she went over to the stranger. Without a word, her pale fingers traced across his skin, healing the wounds and even with a stiff grunt, his ribs snapped together. The crimson eyes fell on her as she spoke.

"Desparos, you didn't have to come." Celeste began.

"And let you go on this suicide mission?" He demanded. "I saw what was in your eyes when you saw the girl."

She remained silent as she wiped the blood off with a torn piece of cloth.

"This was never about him was it... it was about her wasn't it? Celeste?" Desparos held her chin up, looking into her eyes.

"It was about your daughter."

§

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. A lot of POV's, so I hope it wasn't confusing! Next Up: Raven has a few... questions for her mother.


	12. Would you Believe

RavenOfNight: Thanks for the compliments!

Dark Shadows 01: Wow... you post so much faster than me, lol! Anyways, I'll remember to get your name right!

§

"What do you mean? I know my moth-" Raven said suddenly, before truly seeing Celeste.

The similarities were uncanny, impossible.

"Who are you?" The teen's voice was a bare whisper.

"Raven please let me explain." Celeste said softly, her eyes begging.

"Explain what?" The venom returned, a natural defense.

Mother stared at daughter for a second, eyes locking. "Everything."

"Then... who was?" Raven tried to speak, but questions were blazed together with fury, confusion, and under a harsh exterior, perhaps even sorrow. She did the only thing she could.

With a swift movement, Raven teleported away.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed after the swirling air.

"You didn't tell her?" Desparos's tone was questioning.

"She did not need anything more to worry about." Celeste sighed, then straightened up. "I'll be back."

"Wait!" Adena cried, to nothing more then a glimmer of light.

§

"Arielle!" Raven stormed into the beautiful patio, white birds singing. A lamp exploded by her head.

"Raven?" Arielle seemed surprised. "What—how?" The woman with dark lilac hair stuttered.

"I have some questions and they need to be answered now." Raven demanded, taking deep breaths to calm herself as her head spun.

"But—Trigon... you should be dead?" Arielle's voice was more curious then joyful.

"Are you my mother?" Raven breathed.

"What?" She faltered.

"Raven!" A soft, wispy voice suddenly rang out as footsteps tread quickly toward them.

"Raven I--" Celeste halted as she saw the scene in the golden room.

Raven, stood; anger barely hidden by a pale, glassy table. Arielle sat on a soft ivory cushion, and she was half-way in the door, a bloody gash on her pale skin.

There was a time of complete, incoherent silence.

"C-celeste?" Arielle whispered, her eyes wide and helpless.

An empty weariness passed through her eyes just long enough for Raven to catch it, then it was compassionate grace.

"Hello Arielle," Celeste replied gently.

"Celeste?" The woman said in disbelief again, as she walked over entranced and touched the red cut on her cheekbone. "You haven't aged a day." She croaked.

With an almost bitter smile, Celeste replied. "No I am afraid that time passes you by buried in the Sepulchrum of Mortis."

"The forbidden tombs? Nothing lives there!" Raven muttered.

"Behind the door of Trigon's sign, lies the fallen star he captured there. Sacred life, half-death 'till eternity ends." Celeste spoke in a melodious monotone.

"Then you are-" Raven couldn't form the words.

"I am your mother, yes." Celeste said.

It seemed to sink into Raven and Arielle at the same moment. Arielle threw herself on top of Celeste, crying. Raven met eyes so like her own, and sat in silence as Celeste led crying Arielle to the cushion.

"Arielle is my younger sister." She began, though she appeared six or so years younger then Arielle the age still was obvious. Arielle was independent, emotional, and slightly vain. Celeste was older, sedated and comforting with a darker soul that Raven finally began to understand. The same shadow that claimed her own soul.

"I am six years her elder. Arielle was always getting into trouble, broken pipelines, vandalizing schools, and most of the time I was with her. We were kids, having some fun..."

Raven found in hard to imagine Celeste graffiting a wall.

"One day, she got into an argument with our parents and ran out."

Arielle gave a heavy sob.

"I followed her, and... found someone waiting for her."

"Trigon." Raven knew.

"Evil demon lord, he can go fu--" The younger sister spat heatedly.

"Arielle, words will not harm him." Celeste said softly to quiet her. "He had been watching Arielle, and _enjoyed_ her spirit. She fought, got into trouble, but always remained loyal. Trigon wanted to take her and force her to live in Azerath as his own."

"And you told him no." Raven could almost see the past playing out.

Celeste gave a wry smile. "She is my sister, of course I refused. Trigon was amused, more or less, with my bravery. So we made a deal. We would both come to live in Azerath, but Arielle would be left alone and I in her stead."

"You shouldn't have agreed." Arielle began shaking. "You should have left me with him. It's all my fault..."

"No," Her voice was suddenly powerful. "Do not say that. It was never your blame. I had a choice Arielle, and I do not regret it."

The blue-eyed woman was silent.

"So we both went, and for the first three years it was fine. She lived in this tower, and I in the house of Trigon. Desparos was assigned as my personal guard. I probably needed one, since I tried to do everything in my power to make my host miserable... then something changed." Celeste swallowed to clear her throat, hiding her inner struggle to say the words.

"He told me that I was carrying a child,_ his_ child."

"Did you sleep with him?" Raven asked with characteristic bluntness.

"No, demons have... _other_ ways." Her mother said.

Raven wasn't sure to be relieved or afraid by this statement.

"At first, I refused to believe him; then I wanted to make him pain. I have seen Trigon's evil and I did not want to spread it."

Raven looked down, only to feel a soft warmth touch her cheek, as Celeste made her look up gently.

"But instead of an evil demon I had a little girl, a beautiful little girl with no hint of her father's cruelty."

She blinked. All her life, those were the words she had wanted to hear. She had nothing of her father's sick cruelty... She was Raven, not Trigon's child.

"Trigon left me alone for a while longer, but forbid me to name you. So, for nearly six years we lived in Azerath. We have a dream, that one day we would grow wings and fly away from here... just like the ravens."

_Raven._ Her name suddenly seemed a lot less dark.

"On your sixth birthday, Trigon came again. He told me that you were going to be marked. I led you to the monks, and then when you had left he told me why... my daughter, my little raven, was going to help destroy the world I had come from."

The dilemma struck Raven with harshness. Trigon had forced her hand. The daughter she loved was going to destroy the world she loved. She felt her blood boil at his barbarity.

"You came back to me, crying because the scars burnt onto your skin hurt. I knew, I could not let him use you again. So I fled. I took you out of the palace, down into Azerath and knocked on Arielle's tower. I told Arielle to keep you, begged her to raise you. She agreed, then... I erased every memory you had of me except one..."

"Raven," The teen whispered.

"Trigon was furious when he found that I had hidden you. Yet, I had grown powerful in my time in Azerath. When his blood mixed with mine I became more then human. Not yet demon, but I was granted powers. He could not penetrate my mind to find where you were, and Trigon had been to busy invoking his plans to rise again to remember Arielle who had stayed in her tower, never bothering him. He lost you, and my sister raised you. However, he did not kill me as I thought he would. If Trigon could love something I suppose he would have loved me. So instead, he put me into a sleep, and locked me in the Sepulchrum of Mortis, not living; yet not dead I lay for sixteen years. On your sixteenth birthday, I was awoken again. Desparos, my ever loyal guard, used a key formed by the return of your markings to awaken me. I began to follow a plan layed long ago, and now it is almost complete." Celeste finished her harrowing tale.

"Celeste," Arielle whispered, hugging her sister.

"I am fine," She replied softly, a small smile forming on her face.

Everything began to fall into place then. The way Arielle had treated her, her name, her birth... everything. Raven couldn't talk.

"Come now, we have already wasted to much time. I fear for Desparos and Adena, as well as your friends. We have already stayed to long." The comment was directed to Raven.

"I am coming with you." Arielle said forcefully.

"Arielle..." She sighed, seeing the defiant air in her sister. "This is not a happy tale."

"I have thought my sister was dead for sixteen years." Arielle said softly. "And I am not letting her go off into the night again."

She nodded, and then grabbed Arielle by her wrist to bring her to Jump City.

§

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed as the half-demon appeared in front of him.

"Are you... okay?" Cyborg asked.

She was paler then usual.

"I-I'll be fine." she said finally, swallowing her feelings to allow clear reason to see. Celeste was her mother, and Arielle was her aunt. That didn't change the fact that Trigon controlled earth, and they were the last people who could stop it.

"What happened?" BB ran over.

"Nothing, just... a nice talk. Right now, we have to make a plan."

§

"Home, its been so long." Arielle said, sad and excited at the same time. Her smile faded as she saw its entirety.

"Trigon." She didn't pose it as a question.

"He still reigns, and will if we do not do anything about it." Desparos walked over to the two woman.

"My Lady, Arielle." He nodded.

"I already have a plan." Celeste said loud enough for the Teen Titan's to hear her. "But I need to go somewhere first... To tie up loose bonds."

"May I ask where?" Desparos sensed a deep loss in his mistress.

"Somewhere safe." She replied without a real answer.

"So Celeste is really your..." Robin didn't know how to say the words.

Raven complied. "Sit down, we have a long talk about my birth."

§

A/N- Just a brief past of Celeste. I will go into more detail later. Any questions? Comments?


	13. I Walk A Lonely Road

yumemiruhana: I don't know, every story I read has her name spelled differently... oh well, everyone knows who I mean...

Dark Shadow 01: Yes, Raven will tell them her story in basis. Sorry for reviewing late as well, I got sick...TT

§

She walked slowly down the frozen, colorless roads. Her black cloak swished gently at her heels, violet eyes capturing everything, and yet seeing nothing. Celeste was remembering.

§

_"Celeste, come on!" Arielle sighed dramatically at six._

_"What are you leading me into now Arielle?" Celeste's twelve-year old self asked with mock irritation._

_"Somewhere fun!" The younger girl jumped, her light amethyst hair swaying in its tie._

_With a laugh, her elder sister ran ahead._

_§_

Her feet clod silently on the dusty road, taking paths without conscience. Celeste passed her old school, now nothing more then a pile of bricks. A clearing where she had painted a carnival ride blue, and even the Halloween store she had her first job at. Memories ran over like paint on a canvas. They dead world faded, and was replaced by colors and sounds. Happiness, rebellion, sorrow, regret, all faces of a life she once knew.

With a sudden halt, she turned to see a small, winding brick path. Each stone was as familiar as the small, two-bedroom house had been. Though it had no color in reality, she saw it as it once was. The walls were a dark ivory, black shutters drawn over three large windows. The large door was made of dark wood, but there was never an air of foreboding. Perhaps it was the beautiful crimson roses that crept up one side, or the untamed grass. No matter what, that dark house had always been a refuge from the harshness of the outside world.

_616 Manor Lane, Jump City..._ An address flowed into her mind, followed by a word.

_Home..._ Without a second thought, the dark woman slid toward the house.

§

"It has been hours." Desparos stated worriedly as his vivid eyes scanned the alien world.

"Did she say where she was going?" Raven asked, finished briefing her friends with her mother's history.

"Somewhere safe, which I doubt." He replied with annoyance.

"Home," Adena stated calmly.

"What?" BB asked the small girl.

"Mistress Celeste has gone 'Home'. Where is home? I thought home was back in Azerath." Adena continued, her red eyes curious.

"616 Manor Lane, Jump City..." A spark went off in Arielle. "That is where we used to live. Celeste must have gone there!"

"Home," Adena repeated strangely.

"Do you think you can still find it?" Robin asked quickly.

For a moment, she looked around at her fallen world sadly. Then a brave smile lit her face. "Yes"

§

Her heart thudded hard against her chest, emotions swirling around in her head, making her usually steady hand shake. Celeste sat down gently in the frozen cushion, which instantly lit to a pale yellow hue and softened at her touch. Her normally sharp sight was blurred as Celeste looked at the lone figure in front of her.

A stone man of startling craftsmanship stood in front of her. His callused hands were bent over a frozen dish, wiping off little specks of grime. His hair, even through the stone was detailed and life-like to astounding for any worker. Thinning, it hung higher up on his forehead then normally. Two eyes were looking down at his work, eyes filled with permanent dejection. The soft features had been tattered with a few lines, but the long nose, wide lips, thick eyebrows, and probing eyes remained intact. His stature was tall and lean, the beginning of recessions showing. He looked older then he should.

Time seemed to fade as Celeste's eyes trailed over his form, memories floating along with wisps of regret, guilt, and protective fondness. Years seemed to fall away, and yet they had never seemed so long. She contemplated something for a moment, and then decided with uncut thoughts. Entrancingly, Celeste pulled herself out of the soft cushion and began walking to the man in the other room. As in a dream, her graceful form floated across the ground. Everywhere her heavy boots tapped, color spread out brilliantly against the drab background. The carpet became a worn jade, the walls a pale off-white, scratched and faded. The kitchen tiles wove out a design of hexagons, a masterpiece of shapes withins shapes that would make anyone dizzy after prolonged staring. Sky-light blues blended with stronger turquoises and obsidian black to form a multi-colored floor. Carefully stepping around the small, circular table she approached the man. A foot away she froze, an uncharacteristic emotional display showed on her face. Fear, longing, uncertainty, love, sorrow, age; they all blended to paste shining eyes and tight skin. Then, with practiced ease, she breathed in. Once, twice, the last step; and then her slender hand descended lightly onto the old man's stone form.

"Friend Celeste!" Starfire burst through the door, momentarily pausing to look at the bizarre splash of color.

"Sister!" Arielle climbed through the door, walking to the kitchen and halting with a sharp intake of breath.

§

Color sew through the man's body. His hair became dark gray, eyes a stunning lilac against peach skin. The cracked lips flourished into deep red, eyebrows deepening, and even the polo shirt and slacks he wore changed to their separate blue and tan. He blinked.

With a shake, the plate clattered back into the empty sink, water splashing from it.

"What—Who...?" His voice was soft as he spun around, flinching as he saw the group standing in his house.

There was a pause.

"C-celeste?" He gasped, eyes widening in shock.

"Hello father," She replied with gentle emotionless.

His eyes wandered farther, catching sight of the younger girl.

"Arielle?" He croaked, unable to move.

"Daddy!" She ran to him, embracing him warmly while tears ran down his face.

"I—I thought you were both dead." The man cried.

Celeste gave him a comforting smile. "Arielle can explain it. We have been... away." The commotion in the small kitchen allowed her to slip out of the room. Passing Raven, she paused and whispered.

"You may go meet your grandfather if you wish. He is a good man, and will love you no matter what."

"Where are you running off to?" She asked, intuitive to the way her mother was fading from the room, a trick she herself often used.

Celeste's dark violet orbs fell on a graceful photo, her pale hand grasped the frame for a moment, then she replied as color washed over it.

"To meet someone."

Raven didn't press her, but looked over to where Arielle was leading her father to the colored chair; sitting him down to tell the story.

"Go over and talk to him." Robin's voice muttered close to her ear.

With a shrug she replied. "If he doesn't hate me... then I will."

§

Celeste strode past the ground quickly. Arielle and her father were too emotional to notice her quiet leave, Raven would not tell, but Desparos would be on her heels in less then a moment. She had felt the probing crimson orbs on her back the entire time. Of course, he wouldn't know his way, and it would take awhile for Arielle to calm down enough to tell him. The Mistress of Azerath had purposely lifted Trigon's spell from the photo, allowing them to know where she was going. She would have enough time to finish what needed to be done.

Rounding the next corner, she paused at a familiar house.

_No, he will not be in his childhood house. His dreams were too big, no he will be in the Temple Manor. _She thought of the house, subconsciously teleporting to it.

§

_"One day we are going to get out of this old city!" He exclaimed, letting her hand go to exaggerate the words with excited gestures._

_Celeste laughed. "Tell me, oh wise fortune teller, what does our future hold?" _

_The boy, no older then 17, stood beside her on the faded stone wall, a mock look of superiority on his aristocratic features._

_"I have seen a wedding, deep in a wild tropical island, under the night sky with stars as our lights and candles as our flowers."_

_"And what of the bride?" Celeste's sixteen-year old self asked with slightly sedated tones. _

_He grasped her, catching her from a dramatic fall. _

_"She is the most beautiful of all mortals, even outshining the stars in her flowing ivory dress." _

_With a content smile she bent back, completely relaxed in his grip. _

_"And the groom? What does he look like?"_

_"A fat toad." _

_She laughed again, pulling herself up. _

_"Well, I can't have that. Perhaps if I kiss the toad, he will turn into a prince." She leaned closer to his light skin._

_"If such a fair lady were to kiss him, he would surely become the wealthiest of all men." He replied, startling pale green eyes glowing back out under dark brown locks. _

_She complied with a gentle brush against his lips._

_"And where would they live, this mysterious couple?" Celeste questioned._

_He grinned, a deep fire lighting his eyes. "Far away in Italy, in the large Manor that was once used as a temple for the Romans, for it is the most intriguing and beautiful house, only matched by its Mistress."_

_Her artistic face broke into a soft smile under the hallowed moonlight._

_§_

The story had been told, and as predicted the man, now known as Dale, had no hate for Raven; but rather a kind of instant love for the granddaughter he had never known.

"Put that hood down," He commanded not unkindly.

Raven complied, trying to sort her own feelings for her grandfather.

His lilac eyes searched her face, a sandpaper finger tracing her cheek.

"You are your mother's daughter." Dale said softly with wise eyes.

Raven didn't know what to say.

"It's your eyes, you have that same look Celeste always had, dreamer's dark eyes." He continued. "And you'll reach that dream someday."

With an odd shuffle, Desparos cleared his throat.

"Although I am glad that you have found each other," The guardian began. "My charge has wandered off again."

Dale eyes Desparos strangely, a knowing smile creeping on his lips. "Celeste's guardian—eh?"

The demon nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Where has she gone now?" Arielle asked with a sigh.

"The picture," Raven said at once, walking over to grasp it.

The frame was a delicate silver, detailed with a sky, birds, suns, stars, and moons circling. The photo itself seemed old, with faint tearing at the edges, but still in good condition. It was Celeste, a sixteen or so year old girl with wavy black locks that shaded purple-blue in the soft light. Her pale complexion was unbroken, and small, artsy features harmoniously blending with 'dreamer eyes' and a soft smile. Their was a boy next to her, a year older then her by looks. He had fair skin, a shade or two darker then her. His deep amber hair was angled down to neck, long stands sweeping occasionally into pale green eyes. High arching eyebrows, strong lips, and prominent cheekbone showed his descent from some ancient culture. His lean form was relaxed as he winked at the photographer, holding an arm around Celeste's shoulder.

"Kage," Arielle and Dale said in union.

"It was her boyfriend." Arielle explained quickly. "Before she was... captured."

"I think I still know the way to his house." The woman added.

Her father shook his head. "No, Kage left this city a year after he graduating High School. He only stayed to see if your sister would return, spent days out looking for her... I think he lives in Italy now, in the old Manor they went to visit one summer."

"Temple Manor?" Arielle asked, unsure. "I have never been. There is no way for me to help find her."

"I can find her." Adena's small voice peaked over them. "But she wants to be alone..."

"Please take us to her Adena. We don't want anything to happen to her." Cyborg said soothingly.

The girl eyed them all with a strange wisdom in her young eyes. Then she shrugged, and replied, "Link hands, I can take you to Mistress, but not Father Dale, magic is bad for mortals and it might hurt you." Her face was informative.

"I'll stay with him." Arielle said instantly.

Adena nodded, her black hair falling straight down her back. So old for someone so young.

As they linked hands, Raven felt her power fed to the child.

"Erathorn, Maduane, Mih'dean..." She repeated the strange phrase, a shadow cloaking them. _My sworn blood calls to my Mistress._ Raven translated silently.

§

The mansion was huge, spacious and carried a forlorn beauty. Tall pillars stood in the entrance-way, columns of ivory leading to the arching doorway. Black, white, and red roses grew healthily around the manor, giving it a wild look. The house stood three storied high, renovated long from its original temple format. The walls were pale gray stone, high stained glass windows refracting. Her footsteps poured color along, undoing Trigon's spell to freeze life. Head held high, she went through the arching doors.

The first room unfolded to a dusty red carpet, spiraling staircase leading upstairs. Celeste's strange senses felt a life, trapped by dark powers, up in the master bedroom.

Regally walking up the stone steps, her heart pounded. Through a lamp-lit hallway, past closed and open doors. Pausing occasionaly to look in she made her way down the long hall. She came to a large sweep, door crannied open. Celeste walked through decisively.

The floor lit to a deep jade carpet that muffled her steps. A sprawling bed took up one corner, sheets a fine silk of black and green. A single window took up almost an entire wall. Murals of crusades and gods pasted around the walls, along with antique tables with photos.

Her subconscience marked each detail of the room, but her higher intelligence was locked on the stone man standing passively by the window.

Her face darkened, but her stride increased; touching the carefully carved hand. Color washed over his features. The hair had darkened, still unaffected by gray. The lean face structure remained, but his hair was cut more manageable, light eyes easy to see. A faint scar crossed his nose, making him resemble a Roman solder. His lean frame had gotten taller and filled out slightly, but no fat clung to his form. The skin had darkened another shade or so to have a pale golden flush. With a shudder, the man in his forties shook himself, looking younger then he really was.

Grasping the windowsill to hold himself up, Kage took a rattling breath.

"Monster—Sapphire, take Ben and Ally..." The words bounced off his lips.

"Is that her name," Celeste asked softly, turning to the frozen woman in mid-step.

"She is beautiful."

Kage blinked in confusion, seeing his dead room lit only by Celeste's path.

"What happened?" He had not yet turned to the woman.

"A demon under-lord has risen, and claimed this world for his own. The mortals here have been trapped under his power." Her voice was glassy.

Now, he turned to the woman. Her black cloak fell lightly to her ankles, her dark eyes unfathomable.

Kage stared at her for a moment, unsure.

"Who are you? Are you here to save us or something?" He asked, his voice low and placid.

Celeste had her back turned, her dark hair rustling purple in the twilight. "I will save you."

"Why have you... helped me?" He stepped closer, trying to get a good look at her.

"I only wanted to... see I suppose." Her voice faded out, a deep note of sadness.

"Is something wrong?" Kage questioned, circling slowly around.

The flicker of movement made her turn slightly, but it was enough. The violet eyes pierced him under strands of hair, pale skin gleaming.

He stopped, disbelief for the first time on his features. "Celeste?" His calm voice carried a hoarse sorrow.

Turning away, Celeste continued,

"I saw your daughter on the way in... She was perfect."

"Ally, and Ben?" Kage's voice shook.

"He was in his cradle, I didn't get a good look at him. But if he has his father's genes he must be lovely." For the first time in over sixteen years, her control was breaking.

"Celeste... is it really you?" His voice escalated, echoing off the stone.

The woman turned around, eyes meeting. She didn't have to reply.

There was a silence, as the two studied each other.

"I—I thought you were dead." Kage chocked.

"I was captured by the same force that now holds your world." She moved, her cloak swaying ever so slightly.

He didn't even doubt her statement.

"I looked for you, everyday after you left. I... I thought you had been kidnapped." The man murmured, eyes never leaving the woman in front of him.

"But I was, and for all these years I have been." Celeste replied softly, unable to keep the pain from her voice.

Old instincts struck him as he stepped forward to comfort her.

"I am happy for you. You have a good life, and a caring family." The Queen of Azerath said.

"I loved you Celeste, I still love you." He cried softly, walking over to a locked draw, pulling the key and unlocking it. Pictures of them, poems and promises unfulfilled littered the drawer. He pulled out a small, velvet box colored gray.

With a light touch, she lifted the spell from the box, giving it a black velvet color. She opened it, and inside was a ring. The band was pure silver, a white diamond glittered in the shape of a crescent moon, twin topaz stars on inlaid on either side.

"I was going to give it to you on your graduation." He explained loftily.

She shut the box with a soft thump, and looked at him with regret.

"It was a nice dream Kage, but I am not the same; you are not the same... Our lives were forced apart by fate, for better or for worse, we cannot change that."

He blinked, understanding in his eyes.

"But... if this hadn't happened, if you had never been taken; would you have come with me?" Few words spelled a lifetime.

Celeste paused, her eyes shining.

"To live the life Sapphire has now, with you and children... I would have been happier then any."

"I used to feel like I was betraying Sapphire. I imagined little Ally with dark hair, and Ben with your pale skin... Part of me was always married to you." He admitted gently.

Celeste layed the box back into his hand, curling his long fingers around it.

"But that part is free now. A part of me will always love you Kage, but both of us have grown. Your heart now belongs to this life, as mine belongs to another. You cannot lead two paths. Live, and be happy." Her words were laced with power.

"I will never forget you." He sighed softly, as Trigon's magic wound over him again.

"Nor will I." Celeste whispered, allowing the magic to imprison him again. He would be free soon enough.

And with that she turned and ran. She raced down the stairs and out the hall, hair streaming as her cloak billowed. She ran from her life, her first love, her happiness. And at the end of her journey, was a daughter, a duty, and perhaps even, another chance at love. There was no turning back.

§

The group appeared at the top of a gray hill, overlooking a great house with telltale splotches of color.

Adena pointed softly to the faded playground a few feet away from them.

Celeste sat on a still swing, her long hair falling over her face silently.

"What is wrong with her?" Beast Boy muttered to Robin.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

There was a great pause of stillness, and then little Adena walked over to her mistress.

"Are you crying?" Her eyes seeing far more then any mortal eyes can.

With a muffled sob, she grasped the child's hand, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"I'm alright now, I'm alright."

§

A/N- I did tell you they were going to get longer. This just gave some vague details on Celeste's past, allowed Raven to see more family, and set everything up for my end. Next chapter has a lot more of the Titans, and a lot more action. Sorry about the minor fighting, but there is going to be a whole battle scene at the end. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!


	14. Of Love and War

Queen Raven: Thanks for reviewing! But, here is the family. Celeste is Raven's mother. Arella is Celeste's sister and Raven's Aunt. Adena is... Adena is something else entirely...

Dark Shadows 01: Don't worry about it. Every writer has a different style. Though you should use some detail, you don't by any means have to add as much as I do. Adding a lot of detail sometimes even annoys people... so just do what you like!

§

"We will descend into Sepulchrum of Mortis." Her voice was cool again, not a tear-stain breaking into the dark mistress's pale face.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his green head cutely.

Raven took a step back, surprise hidden deep within her dark dreamer eyes.

"The halls of the dead, deep within Azerath." Desparos answered, a questioning look at his mistress.

"Well nothing can hurt us if everything is dead down there." Robin reasoned slowly, catching a vague passing of something more.

"The caverns are guarded by Trigon's demons as well as fiery pits of lava, several enchantments of dark magic, and even some of the undead spirits themselves if the rumors are true." Raven stated bluntly, eying up her newfound mother. "There is plenty that can hurt us."

"Sounds like a happy place." BB tried a little laugh, despite his tittering nerves.

"Why do we need to go down there? What can we gain?" The surnamed leader of the Titans demanded.

Celeste choose her words carefully. "You know that Trigon was imprisoned before, by the monks?"

"Yeah, we have heard the story mentioned before." Cyborg recalled, his gears shifting.

"But do you know how it happened?" She delved.

"Do tell us, new mother of friend Raven." Starfire asked anxiously, her innocent beauty somewhat tarnished by the lifeless atmosphere around her.

A shadow of a smile flickered upon her face. "I was Celeste then, I am Celeste now. In such times there are far more important things then titles." Her violet eyes searched each face, locking eyes with Desparos for a breath.

"It happened many years before, before I was, before this world, before Azerath... It was a time of newness, a time of creation and chaos. The new inhabitants of the world had begun to form a culture in a planet called Quies. They were ruled by a wise man called Morion. He was young, but just and kind. For hundreds of years the people of Quies lived, and grew a religion. They worshiped Zinn, their god of knowledge and justice; and Annikki, goddess of peace and love. A selected order of monks were chosen to control the temples and worshiping of the two gods, for Morion was only one man, despite his magic, and could not do everything. For he possessed small magics, telling lies from truths, glimpses of past and future, gift of tongues, and the enchanting of blades. His people all loved him, and many woman came to court him. For Morion was a handsome man, with dark peach skin and blazing cardinal eyes. His hair was the deepest black, and he kept it tied back with a crimson band. Some records say that when he was deep in thought a few strands would fall loose into his nobleman face. For he had a long nose, smooth chin, defined cheekbones, wide eyes under long lashes, and a broad forehead. His life was much longer then any human, and age came slowly for Morion. Still, with all woman he had fallen deep into love with only one.

Her name was Azerr. She had fair skin and pale blue hair the color of the setting sky. Her eyes were shining silver, understanding and mysterious. It was said that she choose the company of children over charming men, and was often at the temples for Annikki, her patron goddess. Among friends her name was Maris, for she was calm and held the same lofty and merry beauty of the sea.

For years, Morion loved Azerr. Yet, instead of attempting to woo her like the rest of her suitors, he kept an intimate friendship, never pushing her. She fell in love with him, and they were married.

Yet, with all things, the greatness of the civilization seeded greed, happiness spawned anger, peace drew a cry for war. Still, Morion and Azerr ruled with a unchanging and firm hand. They kept order, through love and respect. Unknown time passed by in blinks for Quies. Ripples on the water, seemingly nothing to people who lived for thousands of years and aged every hundred or so. Then it happened.

Azerr became with child, and the growing darkness of the world faded as it rejoiced for its queen. Banners spun of rainbow and hawk tear's spread from windowsills, coins of gold and pendants of silver littered the streets. The sky rose in cheery plum each day, and set in a brilliant copper each night. Even the creature's of Quies, the hawks, great captors of the sky with gleaming blue eyes and ivory upon twilight feathers sang their song. The green and silver cats with slanted jade eyes and shining striped fur, long claws and ferocious fangs allowed children to stroke them in their happiness. Wolves, large garnet into gold animals with fire-spun fur and setting sun eyes howled their joy into the glassy moon each night.

Fate has a cruel irony.

The day dawned a deathly gray, sun forgetting to rise the day Azerr died in childbirth. Her son died within the hour, blue eyes gazing into his father once before stolen forever by death. That day, an indescribable shadow fell upon Quies. The hawks flew to the great blue and black palace of Morion and Azerr. They died at the marble steps, falling from the sky in hallowing perfection.

So far, to die before the final step.

Then the cats came, growling they approached the tall spires and windy halls of stone and crystal. Upon reaching where the hawks lay dead in their magnificent glory, the sleek creatures broke out into a ravaging fight with each other. Silver claw scraped green flesh as shining fang dug into emerald fur. The war between the powerful creatures broke the tall gate leading into the palace, killed the many guards, and stained the cerulean and onyx tiles crimson.

With great loss, comes great anger. With great anger, comes war.

The last to travel to the faded home of King Morion and Queen Azerr were the wolves. The wizened leader of the back trod up the broken steps and passed debris of columns and statues. He pad right up to the the bedroom they had shared, where Morion still weeped over his dead wife's rotting body and still son. The hunter turned, and held the king's eye for hardly a second. Garnet upon bronze, a sun rising as one set. The wolf reared its head and gave one mourning cry.

The waiting creatures at the bottom caught the call, and began devouring the dead bodies of crucified bird and torn cat.

And there will be death, and one great destroyer.

Morion watched as the pack ate the creatures, leaving with full stomaches and blood-stained teeth.

The sun never rose that day, and not in the days after that. Neither in the eyes of their leader, or the wake of the leaving wolves. There are many accounts of what happened after that, but the truest one is that Morion went mad. He lost reason that night, under a eclipsed moon and fallen stars. He drove to bring her back, to cheat death from his Azerr. Black magic spilled in his blood, pouring from a deep scar in his soul. The red-eyed man killed many with blade and hand, and with every death his power grew. Yet, with every murder, a part of him died. By the time Morion had enough magic to bring back Azerr, he had lost himself.

Quies had fallen to war, the people disbanded without their just leader. They had killed each other to sate a pain that never left. Morion had died some time along his blood covered path, and humanity had died with him. He had become something else entirely, something that cared not life; but fed on destruction and pain of others. This thing knew that death, death was the only thing that cannot be tampered, cannot be frightened, controlled, or tamed. Death was final. Morion had died at last, his mortal heart stopping when he used his magic to destroy the small planet of Quies entirely. It was dead, he was dead.

Trigon lived.

He gathered up an army, of people from others worlds with greed in their souls. He found that men were so easily manipulated, with promises of power and revenge. Life became his game, every mortal a pawn. He found another planet, one that reminded him so much of Quies.

It was called Earth.

And of this planet, he vowed revenge.

So Trigon threw his army at the scattered forces of mortals, and slowly one by one, each city fell under shadow.

Yet, life has a way of fighting on against any force.

A few of the monks of Annikki and Zinn, the last survivors of Quies, banned together. They drew magic that opposed Trigon's own corroded power. They drew from love, from wisdom, from truth and peace. They bound it together with the pulse of life, the breath of the universe. With one monk for each trait, and the strongest, a monk named Theo, to bind them together, they forged a weapon. Into it went all these traits, but they were still mortal. The cruelty of the world had leaked into them, and it tainted the master blade. For only one who loved beyond life, drew peace from chaos, saw wisdom in confusion, and fought for justice could use the swords powers. Only one who knew the darkness by name and had tasted death could touch it. None of the monks could wield the weapon, and it lay still with brooding power.

Then they found someone, a young woman with dark violet eyes and light lilac hair. The monks took her in, and discovered that she was the only survivor from a city called Rome. Trigon had come, and one of his demons had possessed her only child, a small boy named Andros. She had been forced to kill him. Though she had forgotten her name, the monks called her Eve, for a darkness was in soul spawning from guilt, fury, and remorse; but her heart sought only peace to end the war, an ability to love with a shriveled spirit again. Her mind had been detached from this world after her hand had driven a knife through her own flesh and blood, and it had given her mind clarity. She wanted revenge, justice for Andros's death. They had found a bearer for the weapon.

Eve agreed to be the carrying for the weapon. So, on the sunrise of the 100th day Trigon had raged his battle with Earth, the monks drew Trigon's army away with combined magic, killing the forces of demons, mortals, and undead in masses. The demon lord himself was drawn out, as sunset stole across the ground in amethyst golden light. Eve arose to fight him. It is recorded that she wore a robe of pale silver, along with black armor of Roman mold. The sword was slung over her back, a wide-sword of over 4 feet in height. The hilt was made with a core of Quies crystal, strongest metal in all time. It was covered in a light coat of sheeted onyx and marble, melted and blending in the center. The blade was straight and balanced, wide surface as thin as a finger. It was a sparkling silver, the tip fading into a periwinkle blue, bottom a russet red. Elegant writing scrawled along the edge, reading blessing of each monk, then the last words of the master.

So was Eve, last hope of all life.

Trigon stepped to do battle, but his mortal soul so long diminished rose to stumble him. This woman, with strange eyes, light hair, and fair skin reminded him so much of Azerr. Eve had lived in a kingdom well-versed in war. She saw his hesitation, and with all the strength in her body she jabbed the sword into the demonic flesh of the underworld ruler.

She was swamped with pain, hate, and a great shadow that sought to attain her mind. For a moment, it seemed that Eve would fall into the black core of Trigon. But one word kept her going.

_Hope._

Andros had once asked her why people lived in bad times. She had told him that it was because as long as there is life, there can be change. As long as there is a chance for change, there is a chance for good. It is hope that people live on, as necessary as bread and water. It picks worn spirits up, mends broken hearts, dries tears, and heals wounds. As long as there is life, there is hope.

As Trigon's power overcame the master monk's bind on the magic Eve made another one.

_The fight for life can never end as long as there is hope._

_So fight on._

With that she placed herself into the blade, and it penetrated Trigon, weakening him to a mere flicker of himself.

But Eve had given her life in the enchantment, so the monks could not complete the spell and kill Trigon. Instead they used their magic to send him far down, deep into the fiery pits of Earth.

The deadly blade, they hid so that it could never be found by any of Trigon's followers. They took it into the barren land of a dead planet. For it had been forged in the fire of Mercury's core, frozen with the ice of Pluto's glaciers, and welded with weather and wind. Life itself had carved the sword, and perhaps its magic could reawaken the planet. The last monks went onto the empty place, putting the sword deep below in the most destroyed cavern. Time passed, and the enchantments on the weapon allowed the planet to grow as the people were taught by the monks to fear Trigon, to tap into the magic of the blade without touching it. They were taught a spell and it said,

'_Azerath Metrion Zinthos.'_

Azerr, the sweet queen. Morion, the fallen leader and Theo the master monk. Zinn, the long forgotten god, and of Annikki, of peace and love, that was left undone.

Azerath was born, magic flowing deep in its inhabitants blood from the master sword buried in its core.

Buried in the Sepulchrum of Mortis.

The sword of life lies in the tomb of death."

§

A/N- I thought we had heard enough about Celeste. I decided to change back to how Trigon and Azerath were created. Any questions, comments, random notes? REVIEW!


	15. Halls of the Dead I Shadow of the Flame

§

The door stood before them. Raven knew with that moment, that if they should open it, there would be no turning back.

It was dwarfingly large and made of iron steel welded into symbols with garnet swirls struck into it. At the top of its curved head, the metal gleamed so purely that it seemed to be a waxy mirror, distorting the images of people far below. Then came an image of long steps, some painted crimson with the melted jewels. After the long, winding staircase that led along the rim of the door, there was a single path cut among a sea of hot magma. The path failed at times along the way from dark magic, and it called fiends to form from the fiery liquid. Then came a part where nightmarish creatures swayed along the path jutting half-way in the iron mass. It ended in a twisting black hole, a stream of red flowing through to come out the other end and form a sort of plateau. From the hunk of land descended to four paths, a demonic form at each end. Two of them had splashes of garnet, and ended it the most powerful appearing beings. They branched together to a gray grassy field and down to the very bottom of the massive door. It depicted a battlefield, souls and skeletons crawling along dead grasses strewn with bodies. Far at the south end of the deadly field lay a door within the door, made entirely of shining garnet. Small symbols criss-crossed in hauntingly beautiful design along the rim opposite the carved stairs. They were in ancient Azeranian. Raven could only pick out some of them.

"What does it say?" Robin solemnly stood next to her, sensing her wandering eyes.

"It's written in an almost forgotten tongue. I only know a few words... The doorway into the Tombs of the Dead... walk through the blood-line... Stay back for we take spirits... only dead may walk, only dead may walk. Everything else is lost to me." She admitted.

"Sounds happy." The green changeling muttered .

Celeste was standing right at the base, her slender fingers looking starch as she felt along all her height could reach, twilight eyes running along the border. There was a time of silence and then the Queen of Azerath stepped back and spoke.

"Are you ready—Think before answering. I will not force any of you to come."

Desparos was the first to step forward. "I walk wherever you trod."

Robin next. "This is my world you go to save, and I will be damned if I sit back and watch you put yourself in danger."

Starfire floated along. "I will go with Robin, he is our leader wherever he may lead us."

Raven had stayed, not because she did not want to go, but because she had a strange feeling that she had no choice whether she went or not... also because she wanted to see if Beast Boy would go—which she doubted.

When neither BB or Cyborg stepped forward she decided that her waiting was over. Pushing back disappointment and nervousness she took her place.

"I caused this all and I have to help undo it."

Her mother's curved lips moved as if to speak, but she held her tongue as the clownish titan walked over.

He shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, there is nothing else to do."

"I'm with ya all." Cyborg smiled ruefully and followed.

Finally only one figure was left. The small girl Adena, her night-spun hair up in a delicate silver tie and crimson eyes wise for a young face. Celeste didn't seem surprised. Instead she said,

"Will you wait?"

The strange child nodded gravely and sat down, crossing her legs and sitting in a meditation pose on the colorless earth.

Then she turned, and placed her hand right on the door where a doorknob should be, but wasn't.

" Azerath Celestion notrion Annikki sayy Zinn mostrador."

_The Queen of Azerath bids entrance, for Annikki's will must be found by Zinn's hand. _

The door swung open into an eerily empty blackness and they strode in file. Celeste, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, BB, Robin, and Desparos. The effect was immediate, as all senses went numb and they had no feeling of movement or self even as they moved forward. It is frightening to not be able to see yourself, it is terrifying to not be able to feel yourself. Time had no place in this shadow but at last it ebbed, and a dim fire-lit light came suddenly.

While mother and daughter appeared unshaken, for the goal of Azeranian is to empty ones emotions and it was not such a strange feeling; Robin was starch white under his mask, Starfire was shaking as she bit her lip until it bled. Beast Boy looked ill as he wandered in a half-cat form, his powers confused by the emptiness. Cyborg had nearly shut down and it took a few minutes to revive him fully. Desparos, of course, was a demon and the dark magic didn't bother him.

"What was that?" The shifter asked as he took in raspy breaths.

"It is shadow, a place devoid of life and light. It is empty of that, but not nothingness because it is dark." Her answer probably confused them more helped.

Starfire was gripping Robin's wrists hard. He gritted his teeth against the pain and asked in as smooth a voice as any,

"Will there be more shadow?"

"There is always shadow, in every last breath of every fading life. Will you half to walk through it again? Not until you die, but this is only part of the first challenge children. Do not let it shatter you or else you will not live through the rest... There is no way back now." Celeste said after a short pause.

When everyone was composed again, she led them on with a torch in hand down long, winding stairs of dark stone. The group was jittery and the contrasting light from the faint fire made the dark, normal shadows seem longer and reminded them of the strange, empty shadow they had just walked through. At times, the woman would jump across stairs, and instruct the titans to follow. No one bothered to ask what would happen if they touched a bad stair. No one really wanted the answer.

§

They walked along in this manner, skipping a step occasionally and slowly their nerves cooled and their eyes adjusted to the pale light. As carved on the door, the stairs were extremely long and always leading down. Down, down down, never resting... Jump, walk, walk, walk, jump... down, down, down... Hours went by of monotony. No one spoke, and only the sounds of a foot striking stone and an occasion loud breath resounded. Cyborg tried to tell how much time had gone by, but his internal clock didn't work far down underground in a planet far away from home. There was no sky to compare it to, so they simply stopped trying to tell how many hours had gone by walking down the winding stairs. Of course, it was hardly dangerous unless you fell off the edge so they walked in single file and stayed away from all the stairs their guide jumped over. Beast Boy changed into a number of forms to keep himself occupied, the green titan feeling bored as he flew in his latest humming bird shape. _Do these stairs ever end?_ He wondered bleakly. _Well at least were safe and we don't have to go through that horrible shadow stuff again... but I wish something would happen..._ Just as he thought this, he suddenly dropped from his bird body and fell, right toward a forbidden stair.

Raven saw his fall from the corner of her eye and quickly summoned her power to catch him, but to her surprise the well of power was locked, as thought she was a trespasser of her own soul.

Robin reacted fast, jumping over and catching him before the boy touched the dangerous ground.

"Do you want to get us killed?" The boy-wonder snapped.

"It's not his fault—something is wrong with out powers." The Gothic girl defended him.

"We have reached the end of the stairs." Celeste pronounced. "The black enchantments that lie here prevent you from any power until we reach the end of the path."

For the stairs had stopped and below them now lay a straight path through streaming lava. It was made of broken bones

Raven flinched as her feet smacked against a bone, snapping it with a horrible noise. _There is nothing wrong with bones, they are just pieces of fiber sewn together with vitamins. _ She reminded herself.

Still, it was sickening to step on human bones, piles of them. But, orange-glowing lava flowed around the path, stinking the air with toxic sulfur that caused them to gag and choke.

"Cover your mouths and breath through cloth. It will catch some of the gas for you." Desparos told BB, Robin, and Raven. Celeste seemed had already pulled her cloak around to cover her face and Raven did as well. Robin tore a piece or his cape and tied it around his head. Then he helped Beast Boy tie a piece around his head so they looked life Sahara bandits. The magic that allowed Desparos to take human shape had drifted away so he was in a fearsome demonic form, but they adjusted quickly to it. Cyborg did not necessarily need a lot of oxygen and neither did Starfire so they trod on finely. Still, the going slowed as less life-giving air reached most of the travelers, but never stopped. There was no chance for resting in this strange harrowing place.

They walked on single-file until a different noise reached the party's ears. It was the sound of magma splashing up and voices whispering words of power.

"Get ready everyone we are going to have to fight!" The noble woman shouted, stepping back to draw a long, barbed whip from her belt.

"How can we? We have no powers!" The green one replied shortly.

"You do not need magic to fight." The guardian told him with a low growl, lowering his humanoid form to the ground to appear like some sort of reptilian wolf with burning scarlet eyes and tattooed stars burnt on his skin.

Robin held his bo in hand, twisting it around as the titans took their places.

The thing reared out of the fiery lava.

It was in the shape of a stallion and rider, made completely of burning liquid. Oranges splashed with charred yellows and coal reds. The horse was at least fourteen hands, and the rider six foot. The animal form was wild-looking with burning nostrils that spat out toxic sulfur and glowing eyes as it tossed its flaming mane around. A liquid bridle held it and led up to the gauntleted hands of the rider. A broadsword clung to his belt, and heavy armor coated his body from underneath chain-mail to fire-spun shin-pads, arm-guards and spiked helmet.

He charged.

Celeste spirited away from his path, turning to catch the horse's foreleg with her crackling whip. The smell of it burning choked the air, but the woman allowed it only enough time to sink into the ever-changing flesh and then twisted it, barbed ends pulling surreal flesh off the left leg and in the same movement, snapping back to clip the right leg hard before drawing back to its master.

The horse gave a shaking neigh as it buckled to the ground, quivering on two back legs. Swinging easily off the saddle the rider approached the titans.

Robin attacked immediately, his double-sided staff catching the blade of the lava knight. Only its sword was not entirely made of the stuff. It was hard ore with dancing flames cascading along it that would have burnt through Robin's bo had it been wood. Still, the young leader clashed on, parrying each swing of the blade and jabbing at the ethereal man. The sword and staff became a blur as movements sped. Robin was faster, but the rider was stronger. With the man standing so close to him, the pounding heat emancipated from his body and cut off more of his oxygen. The dizzying, lightheaded feeling washed over him but the masked teen fought on with his characteristic stubbornness. The fiery opponent was gaining ground, and he swung left to cut across Robin's wrist. With a cry of surprise, Robin dropped the bo. The rider didn't hesitate to swing again, and only his reflexes saved him. The boy-wonder hit the ground and rolled, lava being right behind him.

"Hey fire-guy!" Beast Boy called in desperation to let his leader escape. "Chill out!" He threw a sharp bone hard at the being, and watched as it shuddered, and then turned to him without any injury.

The shape-shifter gulped and through a skull at the advancing rider. The tall sword deflected it and then came hammering back down straight at the living skull, more bones for his collection. Before a breath, the armored knight was buffeted across the path by a strong punch from Cyborg.

"Get him Star!" The half-robot cried.

The alien girl ran over as the summoned being stood up, pumping her strength to hit him away from the fiery edge and across the bone-path where Desparos was waiting.

With a gripping roar, the demon charged straight into the burning flesh. There was a scuffle of beast and rider, the smell of burning skin and finally the knight gave an unearthly cry and as his body ripped apart, spraying everyone with drops of fire from which he came. The horse, its rider gone, picked itself up one last time to charge straight into the lave river it came from, melting away in the current.

A pause ensued, in which everyone caught there breath and Celeste tore her cloak off to bandage the wounds Desparos had gained through his recklessness as best she could with a handful of herbs and a small vial of water to make a healing paste. No one else had much more then a minor burn or cut and the Azeranian ruler assured them that she could make it through the sulfured air without a covering, which was of course a lie and Raven tore her own hooded cloak so her mother could at least cover her mouth.

They began to walk again, and as the adrenaline left them the entire group felt bone-achingly weary, but no one asked for rest. They stopped caring about the bones that crunched under their feet or the floaty feeling in their heads. It was back to walking without time.

§

Presently, Celeste halted and turned to them. "The trial of fire and shadow is over. Pass this walkway is the second task we must face. You will gain your powers back when we go through the portal, as black magic doesn't lie on the other end.

"What was that fire-thing?" Robin finally asked.

"It was a black-magic construct. A being made of fire and spells to harm us. There will be no more of them ahead, but do not dare to hope as the next will be much harder." She replied.

Beast Boy's heart sunk.

The path widened before them and soon they were all lines up, looking over the edge of the path. It ended abruptly and a black hole swirled around at the bottom, looking like it came straight out of a science-fiction novel. No sound uttered from it as it pulsed slowly.

"We have to jump?" Raven guessed.

Desparos nodded. "Your magic will come back as soon as you are in it. Hold hands so that none of us may fall, for that would be a fate worse then death."

"How do we get through?" Starfire asked worriedly, her cheek bleeding slightly.

"Raven and I will bring you through." Celeste told them with an approving nod at her daughter. "We can use our magic to go _through_ the portal instead of _down_ it, but we must use it the instant it is returned, lest it take us. Do not let go no matter what happens... Is everyone ready?"

They linked hands. Celeste stood at one end, holding onto Starfire and Cyborg. Raven stood at the other end, holding Beast Boy and Robin so that Desparos was in the middle, joining them together on the right while Star and Robin joined the circle on the left.

With steadying breaths and racing hearts they plunged, deep into the silent darkness.

§

A/N- Each chapter after this will be a trial. Next after this is the demonic roads and split paths... Any ideas/comments/questions—feel free to review. I'll reply to you if your registered and give me an email if your not. Hope you all enjoyed!


	16. II Demonic Roads and Split Paths

§

There was a faint click in Raven's mind and a chilling feeling in her bones as her powers returned. In the same instant, a voice shouted in her mind, through the suddenly vicious hot and loud ripping coming from the pit, tearing her clothes and scarring her skin deep so crimson flecks flew behind her.

"_TELEPORT NOW!"_

Without thinking for once, Raven tightened grip of her hands, grasped the power thumping hard at her inner core and strung it through the people around her, feeling it meet with her mother's in less then a second. Then, there was the faint pushing feeling, swirling light too fast to glimpse by, and a heavy thud. She landed perfectly with Celeste, on her toes as she floated lightly down. Starfire caught her descent in mid-air, managing to scrape a graceful landing onto her feet with Beast Boy shifting into a humming-bird to avoid a heavy fall as Robin and Desparos caught themselves into a roll-crouch. Cyborg simply impacted down, then dusted off, twitched a gear and picked himself up.

"Everyone here?" Robin questioned, tightening his arm-guard as he spoke, finally removing it as he realized the fire-creature had melted the 'fire-proof' metal.

"I think so." Cyborg grunted, twisting his arm back into position roughly.

Everyone was in tatters, a fine assortment of bleeding scratches that had no time to be attended. No one wanted to linger in this place as they gazed around their surroundings. They were in a twilight-fog cavern, opening into many paths. Somehow they could see each path with certainty, but the chilly air gave no clear view of their own hands.

"Okay, this place is officially even creepier." Beast Boy announced.

"Which one do we take?" Robin looked at their guide, who was surveying them. There was some flicker of emotion in her violet orbs—unhappiness, disgust... it was to well-hidden to tell.

"My lady," Desparos called her from her thoughts with his powerful voice. He was back into his human form, and it relieved the mortals with him.

Celeste turned to him, her face shadowed.

"There are to paths we must take, the one on the far left," She pointed with a single long finger at the rocky road far left of them, at least half a mile down. "And the one right in front of us." She pointed again to the one beside them, just slightly right of the middle road.

"But how can we take two ways... do they connect or something?" As soon as the words left the changeling's mouth he knew the answer, and his emerald eyes widened.

"We cannot split up in a place like this!" Robin said quickly. "Something could happen to one of the groups and than the other wouldn't know and someone might..."

"Die?" The woman filled in for him, her face dead-set. "This is a fight for the very life of your world, Robin, son of night, fighter of life, young leader of the Titans. Did you think there would be no danger? Did you think there would be no bloodshed?"

"I won't let any of them get hurt! I can protect my friends!" He yelled back, his mask unable to hide the flurry of emotions on him, anger, fear, love, desperation.

Celeste shut her eyes, cooling down to a calm, serene facade again. But something lingered there in her glance. Something she held back as Desparos took a step to be between Robin and his charge, and quietly waited for him to collect himself.

He stood again, shaking but biting back all the words he had to say as Starfire, grasped his hand, afraid and caring.

"Robin please don't fight."

He nodded slowly, then looked at all his friends, his teammates.

"Look," Raven said finally, guilt biting at her heels. "This is my fault, it was I who brought Trigon to earth and my family that caused this. When we split up ...I want all of you to go one path and I'll take the other with Desparos and Celeste. That way if anything happens you'll all be tog--"

"No way!" BB shouted, surprised at even his own outburst as much as everyone else.

"You are always going on these long rants about how this all all your fault and how you deserve this and how we all matter more than you, but--" He took a moment to gain his breath, emotions chocking his voice.

"It's not your fault. What, because the two people whose blood flows from you become you? Your father wants to kill you and your mother never even knew you! Why should you have to pay for what they did!"

"Mistress Celeste did not do anything wrong!" The demon's sharp voice cut in.

Beast Boy ignored him. "You are always acting like you don't matter, but you do... Your our _friend_ Raven, a person no matter what else, and there is no way I am letting you go out there and, and..." He was spent. The green boy knelt down, small tears pooling in his eyes.

"Beast Boy..." Raven whispered, unsure of how to react.

"It's... it's just like Tera!" The changeling finally muttered, wiping his eyes.

There was silence, filling the cave was quickly as the fog itself. No one spoke, but finally Raven leaned down and gently touched her friend's shoulder, dark eyes unmasked. She hugged him lightly,

"Thanks, I guess." And quickly as it had come, it was gone. She was standing up, her blue-purple eyes were dark and her composure steady. Following suit, he stood up and gave a half-smile and shrug.

The silent woman finally spoke, her words so soft if not for the utter noiselessness of the stone cavern they would not have heard her.

"I will split you up."

All eyes switched from daughter to mother.

"Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire and Desparos will take one tunnel. Myself, Robin, and Cyborg will take th other."

Protest rose.

"My lady I should be with you,"

"I should be with Robin,

"Hey don't separate me and BB,"

"You should take the majority,"

Comments flew and suddenly she sighed a small little sigh. And then her normal shadow suddenly cast itself longer and taller, and when she opened her eyes they were pitch black.

"Enough!" Though her tone was not loud, her words were spilling over with dark power and it crunched against them. "As Queen of Azerath I will force you to obey my commands." Her voice rocketed fear and cold through their flesh.

But then, the shadow shrunk and again was a normal reflection of the tall woman, her eyes was more washing out to twilight. "But as Celeste I allow Cyborg and Starfire to switch, and wish that as that you will listen to me this time."

"Om... sure, just don't do that again, okay!" Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh.

She gave a nod, and they split.

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Desparos took the one in front of them. Celeste, Robin, and Starfire took the one on the left. And through split paths they went.

§

"It's so very... quiet." Starfire said softly, floating inches above the hard ground so her crimson hair laid straight down her back.

"Don't let your guard down." Robin warned, flexing his grip around the bo.

The Azeranian walked on in silence, her light feet making a faint clink as her boots felled the ground.

There was an awkward pause that Robin took advantage of to look at his surroundings.

They were in a large tunnel of stone, the wall arching eight feet above his head and the walls surrounding him, giving three feet berth. It was entirely made of granite stone. Real stone, nothing surreal about the crackled surface and mossy, damp walls. That reassured him. If only this dimming fog would clear up the twilight walk would be much less nerve-wracking.

"Om.. Celeste," Starfire's soft voice broke his concentration.

"Yes," She replied, turning her head barely so that her features were obscured by the long blue hair.

"What Beast Boy said back there, about Raven... he only meant it to help her, he wasn't thinking about..."

It had never occurred to the boy-wonder what impact his green friend's words would have on his guide. Now that he looked back, BB had said some things that would have been really...

She didn't stop and they continued walking as they talked.

"What he said was the truth, no one can fault him for that."

"But he didn't mean it that way, I mean no one says that you are—"

"My daughter lived twelve years wondering who she was, growing with dark power, learning her purpose to kill, and training to shut down all emotions. It is only true that I am not a good mother."

"But, you were imprisoned, Trigon put you in a coma and locked you up here somewhere. It's not your fault." The alien girl argued.

Celeste was silent for a moment. "No, that was not my fault."

"But then why are you still acting like you did something... horrible to Raven? You loved her, and saved her and..." Starfire carried on, vivid eyes desperate to find a heart in all this pain.

"It is not what I did to Raven that kills me, but what I am..." Suddenly her words cut short. The fog around them had suddenly thickened and darkened.

"No matter what, remember who you are!" The woman said suddenly, "What you see can only be real if you choose it to be—remember that!"

"What?" Robin asked, just before the solid fog rushed and swallowed him.

§

Walk, walk walk, the tunnel was long. Dull stone stared back at them against the heavy, wet fog. Their feet stepped against the rough stone ground. Raven had already lost her shoes in the fire before, and her feet were beginning to sore. Cyborg kept fidgeting with his hardware as if poking it would make it work in the Sepulchrum of Mortis. Of course, it didn't.

Finally, he spoke.

"With this damp air, my systems might get wet and fry." Cyborg complained lightly.

"Then we'd have fried gears for dinner." Beast Boy jeered half-heartedly.

Walk, walk walk, silence.

"Beast Boy," Raven's voice wasn't steady as usual. It was unsure, hesitant.

"Yeah," He replied, stepping forward to match her pace.

"What you said back there... did you mean it?" Her pale skin flushed under dark hair. Thankfully, his green skin showed blush much harder.

"Well, yeah I guess I did. And what was that 'thank you' about?" He replied nervously.

She gave a small shrug. "I just... well sometimes people need to be..."

"Spit it out already." Beast Boy said exasperated.

"It is hard for me to open up and put my emotions in words. I was trained not to do it after all." Raven snapped back.

Cyborg fell back, listening with a pale smile on his dark face.

"Sorry, I forgot." The animalist muttered.

"It's alright, I guess this place makes me a it edgy." The princess of Azerath replied quietly.

"So...er... you wanna finish that sentence. I won't interrupt." He rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably.

"It's stupid."

"Then I should love it."

Raven looked over to her green friend. Since when did she call him that? She looked into his forest green eyes, wondering how much he kept in. She had never really thought too hard about comical Beast Boy, but his outburst made her realize something. No matter what they went though, it was just as hard on him as it was on everyone else.

_He acts so happy but... what about Terra; and Robin is never easy on him... perhaps I was too hard on him too._

"Raven," He shyly called her out of her thoughts.

With a blush, she spoke again. "Well I have always been raised to be a destroyer, that was my fate and so I distanced myself from all life. But I still always wanted a normal life, to have friends and not be afraid of hurting anyone anymore. Sometimes it is good just hear, that someone does care about you... you know."

_Did that all just come out of my mouth?_

_Did that all just come out of Raven's mouth?_

"Whoa, ah, guys I hate to break into this obviously deep and touching movement... but I care about both of you so I am going to advise you to stop." Cyborg called suddenly.

The two teens looked up. In front of them, the fog had hardened to form a wall.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"_What you see can only become if you let it. Hold onto yourself and you will come out fine. Don't stop walking—whatever you do!"_ A quick mental message came into her mind before she felt her faint telepathic connection with her mother click off, as if she had been dipped underwater. It was the same with Robin and Starfire, it was like they had been chucked off the world. Sensing something was about to happen, Raven relayed the message.

"What does that--" Cyborg began, just as the fog moved to hit into them.

And then there was nothing.

§

There it was, _his_ face. The half-bronze, half-black mask with a single cold gray eye staring back at him. The black amour suited the form. A single bronze 'S' added color to the outfit, and an imagined snide smile grew beneath the mask.

"Slade!" Robin's voice was slick, furious and threatening as his eyes narrowed.

"Hello Robin, I am glad we could meet again." The man's distilled voice never wavered.

"I knew you weren't dead." Boy-wonder spat back.

"How touching, yes unfortunately your little friend Terra died in vain... How is Beast Boy taking that anyways? A little hard on him?" He continued coolly.

"You bastard—how could you stand there and say something like that?"

"Oh, don't get mad at me Robin, after all, it was you who failed to protect your friends."

Robin was shaking as he charged through the dark at the figure. Slade jumped, landing gracefully behind him.

"You seem so mad at me, but all I was doing was playing my role. After all, Robin you are the hero and I am the villain. I try to kill people and you protect them. But this time, you failed. Does Beast Boy hate you for that? He should, after all its your fault." Slade continued in his monotonous tone.

"Shut up! Robin roared, throwing his bo at him, only to have it miss.

"Ooh, touchy Robin. Well it is your fault, and now another person will die because of your weakness, your failure."

"I won't let you touch any of them, you hear me? Leave them alone!" The teen shouted, slamming his body into Slade, who had suddenly appeared on his other side, crouched over a limp body.

Something hard slammed him in the gut, as he recognized the form.

Starfire lay still in his hands, her head hanging off and legs dangling so that her tan neck was perfectly exposed. Her jade eyes were opened wide with fear and her fiery hair fell to the dark floor. Slade stood over her, his single eye alight with mad vengeance and a long carving knife in the hand not around the pretty girl.

"Get your hands off her! Starfire! Starfire!" Robin was screaming and running, but he could never seem to get close enough to them.

Victim and Enemy looked straight at him.

"Robin... help me." Her strong voice was feeble as tears rolled down her cheek to drop to the tiled floor below.

"You failed Robin, and now she pays." Slade said without a change in note.

His powerful hand descended in a thrust, look knife piercing the smooth sandy skin of her neck.

"NO—STARFIRE!" The sound ripped out of Robin's throat as he suddenly was right there. Slade was gone and he was left, in the darkness holding her limp body was crimson drops fell across her neck to his hands below. Her dead eyes looked up at him, sad and confused.

"No, no, Star get up." His voice shook.

No response came from the naïve girl.

"Star I am so sorry. All I ever wanted was to protect you. I-I always..." Tears began to choke out the rest of his words.

§

It was raining outside, and the sky was a gloomy gray; yet she didn't feel anything. Perhaps she was in so much pain she had gone numb.

Starfire stood still on the muddy ground. No one stood around her as slick water-drops fell onto her hair and made it stick tight to her head. She was in a wide field, only disturbed by a limping redwood tree and long wooden box. It was varnished black oak and laying open. The lid was facing her, obscuring its occupant from her sad eyes. IT was a coffin.

Her purple outfit was exchanged for a long black dress, ugly and cheep with no frills and one size too big.

There was a moment when she couldn't move. Then slowly, she began to walk toward the coffin. Flying was long gone from her blood, no happiness to fuel it.

As she got closer, she saw that the large coffin sat among a small graveyard. Three other gravestones formed a semi-circle around it. Gray and crackling they sat ominously. And Starfire stood alone.

She dared to looked at the gravestones, and the strange English writing on them.

_Gregory M-- Aka, Beast Boy_

_1990-2006_

_A fun friend, caring smile, and beloved hero of Jump City who died in battle._

_We will all miss him._

Her mouth went dry, despite the wet atmosphere around her.

"No, no!" Starfire cried, kneeling to the ground as she read the other gravestones.

_Raven of Azerath_

_1989-2008_

_A strong, independent person and understanding friend. She was a powerful ally and friend of the city. She was killed in crossfire of a gang-fight._

_We all wish her spirit to be free._

_--- Aka Cyborg_

_1988-2007_

_An intelligent, humorous friend and man who gave hope to disabled children everywhere. He died in an attack on Jump City, bravery for all those to keep in their hearts._

_We will never forget him._

Suddenly, Starfire realized something. It felt as though someone had jabbed her with a hot iron as she turned slowly to the coffin. She was still on the wrong angle to see its contents.

In a dream, she shuffled her feet to stand up. The rain washed the mud away from her legs. Slowly, she walked around to the other side of the coffin.

A pale boy laid there. His black hair down from the water and eyes closed, unmasked in the coffin to show the long black lashes. A starch suit closed around his fit body, looking wrong. It was only the expression, dead determination and pain that registered in her mind.

The alien girl fell to the ground, one slender hand grasping the velvet-lined coffin.

"Ro—b—bin," She choked, not moving for nearly a minute, Finally, she turned her tear-stained face to the plaque.

_Robin—Aka, Boy Wonder_

_1989-2009_

_A strong, determined person, self-less leader, and loving friend. He died in a battle with Slade, protecting his fellow teammate--Starfire. Our hearts all go out to her as we will remember his bravery and resolute._

_May he find peace and love._

For a moment there was only the sound of washing rain, soon followed by tears that trickled down her cheek. Then she let out a howling cry, dispersing all her pain.

§

It was dark, very dark, but Celeste sat down in a meditative pose and began to chant.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Over and over again. Her face was complete control, mind focused.

_Do not let them into your mind and they cannot effect you. Just keep walking, keep walking and don't think. I just have to empty my mind..._

§

Water, there was water everywhere. Swirling, dark masses of the life-sucking liquid, surrounding him and crushing him down. Cyborg gave a strangled cry as he submerged in the water. Just like the wave that took his mother, and his father, and his brother. Swirling blue from frothy white to midnight sky, filling his mouth with the bitter taste of salt and stripping his body of oxygen while tearing apart all his carefully crafted hardware. Oh how he hated it, how he feared it... Drowning, drowning into it. Cyborg went deeper and deeper into the twisting current of the bottomless sea until that was all there was.

§

"Hello,"

No response.

"Hehe... anyone there... Raven? This isn't funny you know?" Beast Boy gave a scared laugh.

Suddenly, from the gloom a figure appeared.

"T-terra!" The green shifter managed to stammer.

She walked forward through the shadows, her blonde hair covering her face as she shuffled slowly.

"Terra, is it really you? Oh, Terra, I was so afraid that I'd lost you after Slade and the volcano." He began to run to her.

Then the girl turned, and her blue eyes were angry.

"Don't touch me." She used the same hard tone as when she was _his_ apprentice.

"Terra, but—why?"

"You stupid child," She spat, her fair face hard. She was wearing the uniform again.

"You said you'd be my friend no matter what! You said you'd keep my secret from Robin! And what did you do—you lied!"

"No, no I didn't!" The comical face was almost impossible to see through all the pain.

"I thought, I thought that you cared about me, that you_ loved _me. When you came to the volcano," She was crying now. "But I guess that was just a lie too."

"No, Terra I did... I do--"

"LIER!" She spat. "I was watching you, and you were with _her_."

"Raven," BB knew instantly. "She is my friend."

"You betrayed me!" The deranged teen shouted. " You love her now!"

"No, no Terra it is just that she is always so sad and I..."

Suddenly her face relaxed. "But don't worry. I'll make sure you pay for your crimes."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly dumping over as she shot a strong kick to him.

"It is time to pay."

§

"I just have to empty my mind." Raven said through the gloom, looking around at the darkness without fear. "This is all just a mirage, it's not real and I don't care about it." _I just hope my body is still moving._

§

_"Robin," _A faint voice echoed through the darkness.

The teen didn't look up from the body of his friend.

_"Robin, Robin,"_ It called again softly.

This time the onyx-haired boy looked up. "Who's there?"

_"I can only be here if you let me little one. I can help."_

"No one can help, I let Starfire down and now she's... dead."

"_Everyone dies."_

"Yes, but she should have lived longer. It's my fault... Slade--" Robin tried through tears.

"_Do you love her? Would you die to protect her?"_

He paused for a moment, looking at the blood drenching his hands.

"Yes."

_"Then walk for her, let me help you—for her."_

"What are you saying?"

_"I can help you, and Starfire if you let me Robin."_

"How? I don't believe you, this is just a trick by Slade!" He stood up angrily.

"_Would you not risk it for her sake?"_

The voice won. Robin looked down dejectedly.

A point of darkness began to swirl open, as if forming into something. It grew bigger and bigger, until it began to take form. An arm, a leg, neck, slender torso, long hair.

Celeste stood before him, her long silver dress covered by the leather belt which held her whip as her black boots clipped underneath.

"Hello Robin,"

"It's you," He murmured.

Celeste looked around the place, seeing Starfire's broken body and then back to the boy in front of her.

"Robin, when you love someone... truly love them... you share a special kind of bond with that person. It is like, they are a part of you and can never be separated. When they die, you feel a part of yourself die with them. Look into your soul. Do you feel as though she is missing."

He looked back at her still form.

"No, do not look at what you see here. Just feel for it..."

Robin shut his eyes, trying hard to block out all the images, searching for the intangible chain to the alien girl.

"I...I don't know. It's like I can still... feel her." Batman's former apprentice muttered wistfully.

"Then believe, for once in your life Robin believe that there is more to this word than what our eyes see, believe that you can find her again and you will!" Celeste's usually calm voice had gained pitch, higher and filled with sorrowful melody.

With all his will, the teenage leader willed himself to Starfire, willed her alive. Suddenly he felt his surrounding change, but dare not open his eyes. He was falling through this realm into the next, falling, falling.

Smack, onto soft grass.

The masked boy opened his hidden eyes to a foreign world. The ground beneath him was wet and slippery mud, the sky an anguished gray as heaven's tears spattered his form. The slushy field ran miles flat, but up ahead was a distraction. It was a tall redwood tree, leaning over with the pains of life, and below it was a row of stones and a box...

_It's a grave._ He realized without understanding the impact. And then he saw her...

Flaming hair plastered wet to her sandy face, jade eyes shining tears and bitter pain written along her young face. He paused for a moment, thinking it was a trap for just a second...

_Trust your heart._ The rain splattered.

He bolted, running across the wet land to the lonely figure remaining.

"STARFIRE!" He screamed.

§

_Robin's dead... they're all dead... and now I am... alone. Perhaps if I..._

"STARFIRE!" An impossible voice rang through the field, but she still hoped with her natural-bred spirit.

The alien teen turned to see her friend running toward her.

"ROBIN!" She tried to shout, but her throat was still constricted from the sobbing.

She stood up as he met her, slowing to avoid a collision. His face was happy, but he calmed himself as soon as they were a few feet away.

"Robin," Star gave him a tight hug, trying so hard not to cry and hoping the rain would cover her tears if she did.

"Hey, I'm glad to see that your okay." Her captain greeted her formally with a smile.

She knew she was to follow. "So... where are the others? Are they safe as well?"

The boy-wonder frowned. "I don't know where they are... or where we are for that matter." He said, glancing around.

"It is Starfire's greatest fear, come to life by the powers here." Celeste appeared again, a small smile on her face as she looked between the two titans.

The red-head blushed, trying to cover up what the grave-stones said.

"And then back then was..." The male titan began to piece together.

"That was your deepest fear, your inner demon as we speak." The woman replied gently. "But we have no time to gather here. The others will be trapped for the most part, and will need me help. You two I will send back to Earth. You must keep walking down the tunnel, do not stop no matter what you see. If need be, leave me behind alright?" Her voice carried authority this time.

It made Robin wary instantly, but he had very little choice in the matter. "Fine."

As the words escaped his lips he was staring in the foggy cavern, walking beside Starfire and Celeste, whose body seemed to move on its own accord.

"Okay then, looks like we have no choice."

Starfire nodded. "I just hope our friends our safe as well.

§

In the time Celeste had been speaking to Robin, another event had been occurring and the consequences were now unfolding.

_I have to help the other titans. I might be safe here, but their minds can't block out this magic... I have to find them. _ Raven decided in the sanctuary of her own mind. To take a dive into the gray magic she knew was dangerous, but the girl could not sit and watch. So with a final decision, she opened her eyes and felt the magic pelt her senses.

§

Raven opened her eyes and found herself drowning under cresting dark waves.

_It isn't real. I can't really die here._ She had lived her life drawing thin lines between light and dark, reality and dream, good and evil. This was just another test. Her telepathic senses stretched out. Now that she was in someone's reality, she would feel them.

_Cyborg._ Her mind read.

Forcing her body to walk and shaking off the surreality of it, the half-demon girl went throughout the vision, walking against crashing currents that had no grasp on her.

_I didn't know he was afraid of water. It makes sense however._ Raven reminded herself, thinking of her friend's electronic gears. She went a little farther into the realm before she saw him.

Cyborg was struggling feebly against his own created water, drowning as his hard-drive soaked and electrocuted him every few seconds. Fear pulsed his human heart fiercely, lungs ready to burst under pressure as starved muscles screamed out. Drowning was undoubtedly one painful way to die. Having burnt skin just made it torture.

"Cyborg!" Raven called, only to find her voice did not resound. This was his world.

_"Cyborg," _ She sent him a powerful message, striking him in full force.

The half-machine boy turned at the new, strange shock of pain to see his friend, standing feet from him.

"Raven... help me!" He gurgled, lungs imploding with water.

"_You have to listen to me! None of this, the water, the pain—it is all fake. This is your fear Cyborg, created to test you! Only you can end it."_

Tears** almost** pooled in his eyes out of the intense pain and fear of death.

"Raven..."

_"LISTEN!"_ She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but Cyborg was scaring her. If he died here, what happened to him in the real world? Her black magic cut a clean braise under his brow. Red smeared into the churning waters. That got his attention.

"_Trust me Cyborg. Just close your eyes and relax. Imagine that you are back in the real world, and you will go there. Okay, now do it."_

With a desperate nod, the colored teen shut his eyes, contorting his face in willpower. There was a frightening pause, another and then...

"RAVEN, this isn't working!" Cyborg's eyes snapped open at the sound of his own voice rebounding off the stone walls. He looked at his hands, feeling toward his calming heart.

"I'm back." He muttered, looking around to see Raven sitting on the ground in a meditative pose, BB stretched a little farther away looking torn.

"Well, sorry but you told me not to let you stop walking, so here we go." With two strong arms he lifted his two friend's over his shoulders and kept walking out of the tunnel, along the seemingly innocent fog.

§

He fell over again, green skin patched with blotches of ugly purple and stinging yellow. Red blood flowed from his mouth and several open cuts torn open on his tatters of clothing.

"Terra..." He cried aloud struggling to stand, a small bubble of blood popping sickly in his mouth,sending the vomitingly sweet liquid back down his throat. The shifter's body ached from several assaults, his head spinning from blood loss, and heart shredding every time he looked at her angry blue eyes that still shed tears.

"You lier! Shut up!" She screamed, another pale drop falling to mingle on the dark ground with his running blood. She sent another swift kick to his stomach.

It hit his gag reflex and in the next moment, he was doubled over, pouring out his lunch from... what _only a week ago?_ _Is that how short this long time had been? Is that the time that had passed from stir-fried tofu and szechuan vegetables in the tower? Is that even possible?_ His mind wandered from the physical pain.

"You said you loved me, you said I was your friend! Now get up and tell me how you are going to repay me. Come on—talk!" The blonde punched him across the dim room.

Beast Boy hit the wall with a slam, feeling his ribs break in a few places. But he couldn't fight her... not Terra.

§

Raven teleported into the changeling's realm and stopped dead, her violet orbs dilating.

Terra... Beast Boy... blood, so much of it ran along the floor, the walls, they were stained crimson eternal. But it passed in a minute. When he was chucked into the center of the floor again.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called, running toward him.

Terra turned to her, and for a breath, as Raven looked into those cerulean eyes, she forgot it was fake. And a breath was long enough.

"YOU!" The other girl screamed, and suddenly Raven found herself on the ground.

"You bitch how dare you--" Terra struck again with her power.

Raven blocked with a dark magic shield this time, but she already knew it was too late. She was as trapped in this place as BB was.

§

"Huh?" Celeste's keen senses felt the transition in the magic. Her artistically beautiful face turned, large twilight eyes focusing through the utter emptiness.

"It's him... and Raven." She said aloud to herself. There was a moment passed.

Then she was gone with a flick of her silver dress.

§

"Stop it Terra—you are going to kill him!" Raven battled angrily, punching the rock-kinetic again.

"He is a lier, a horrible person and doesn't deserve to live!" She replied with an underhanded move.

Her slender leg slammed into Raven's kneecap, forcing the girl down so she could do a strong uppercut with a sharp stone. Blood flew out, inches from the wanted artery.

"Don't say that to him! You don't know what he has been through!" Raven snapped, her eyes flashing as a sharp metal part of the wall broke off and collided with her opposition.

Terra slid a few feet, quickly rebounding.

"Oh and _you_ do? Miss, I don't feel anything, emotions are pointless? Do _you_ really think you van understand him?"'

The words struck home as the violet-haired girl hesitated, peering out of the corner of her eye at the unmoving titan.

_He really believes her._

The glance cost her a shot, and Raven cracked against the wall. Suddenly she felt another presence, similar, but much more retained then her own.

"Enough," That was all the Queen said as she stepped into the room in her plain silver dress and simple belt. Only her regal air, perfect grace, high chin, and gentle eyes gave her away.

Suddenly Terra turned, making a strange hissing noise at Celeste. Her body began to pump, welts appearing as if she was breaking out of her skin.

"So you come at last." A slimy, chilly voice sliced through the air.

Her mother's eyes darkened but her voice was calm.

"Raven teleport out of here now. The magic is no longer focused on you so you can do it. Take your friend with you. When you get back, run out of the road and don't look back. Don't stop for anything. Understand?"

The daughter's eyes darted between the red object no longer vaguely resembling Terra, her mother, and Beast Boy. With a small nod, she lunged.

There was an angry roar, an answering cry, the feel of damp flesh, and then it was gone.

Raven opened her eyes to see the cave walls and dim fog. She was on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Beast Boy," She whispered to him.

For an agonizing second the half-demon princess was afraid she had been too late, then BB took a strangling breath and another.

"I'm okay." He managed to say after a long moment.

"Ah, so you two tinkerbells's finally decided to wake up, have ya?" Cyborg asked lightly.

Remembering the warning, Raven replied strongly.

"Put us down, we have to run out of here."

§

Robin and Starfire continued walking. It was slightly strange, having an animated body without a soul striding along with you, and Robin kept glancing over to it to make sure ti was still breathing and such. They must have walked a mile, and he was beginning to wonder if this tunnel would ever end, or if their guide would ever wake properly.

"Look!" Starfire exclaimed suddenly, snatching his attention and clenching his grip on the trusted bo.

Celeste had stopped, doubled over.

"What the--" Robin's breath caught when he saw her pale face under the sheets of dark hair. It was contorted in pain that he had never seen on any mortal creature.

Without a second thought, the boy-wonder grabbed the woman, finding her surprisingly light, swing her over his back and shouted to Starfire.

"Star run NOW!"

§

She was no older than nineteen, against a chiseled granite wall with a small cut on her cheek bleeding. Panic and fear ran through her eyes.

"Come on little one, just take your needle and it will be all done with. Your only hurting yourself you know." A male voice cooed. It came from a figure a few feet away, advancing.

It had the body of a man, tall, deep-chested, fair-skinned and freckled face. In one hand there was a six inch needle of black, vile-looking liquid. On his face was a twisted smile pasted. Yet, there was a red-black aura around him, like a blurred shadow. The man was possessed.

"G-get away!" She shouted, running a little ways.

The man rolled his brown eyes, forming a chain to rise from the ground and wrap around one ankle.

There was an audible snap as the fragile bone broke, young Celeste went tumbling down with a cry.

Curling up and twisting around, the girl came to face him. She drew a sharp dagger from her belt.

"Stay back!" She warned desperately.

The man laughed, demon cackling through him. "You won't kill him, even if it was to get to me. Your too morale, and Dan is like a father to you. Now just shut up and take the needle. Hey, nine months and it'll be like this never happened."

§

There was the pounding of feet, the dimming fog, the rock walls and celling, the path ahead. On and on it went, stamping and running they went. Until...

There was a loud smack as the titans collided. Desparos came running out a second later, bleeding again.

"Where is Celeste?" He demanded, not giving a reason for his absence.

Robin laid her on the ground, panting from his excursion and bruised from his collision with Beast Boy. The woman's eyes were tight, her face tormented and her body began to writhe, small slits of crimson leaking.

The demon guard knelled beside her, one gentle hand on her shoulder. Then they all saw it.

§

The needle pierced pale flesh on her wrist. Celeste was gagged, pinned down to the ground by the stronger male body.

"There," The demon said as the ventriloquists again. "Now was that all so bad?"

The teenage girl looked back with angry curiosity. "What do you mean nine months? What did that thing do to me?"

"I am sorry, is my calculation off?" The spirit snarled with a human face smiling back. "I thought the human gestation period was nine months."

"Human," The girl began. She halted abruptly, dark violet-blue eyes widening. "...No,"

The man laughed. "Come on now it can't be that bad. You won't ever ave to care for the child after it's born and..." The voice stopped swiftly as a slender hand squeezed at the throat.

"Whose blood was that?" Celeste's voice was softly dangerous, this strange person almost nothing of the woman she would become. She tightened her grip.

"Whose bastard son am I carrying?"

The man's breath cut off, but the demon smiled still. There was a pregnant pause.

"Trigon's," Each syllable pronounced perfectly for full impact.

The pale limb dropped the ground, a look of utter... horror, disgust, fear anger. The shift was so quick it was hard to tell one from another.

Then her eyes flashed red, blood red.

A dark shadow sprouted from her form, growing in power and might as the Queen's fury rose.

Suddenly, the host's eyes flashed as well. A bright, all-seeing blue. Raven recognized it as the color of a seer who has received a vision.

_"And the time shall come of war and sorrow_

_A time of transgressions remembered._

_A place of all regrets with dawns borrowed,_

_From the key placed on your blood and throne_

_Out of the ashes, rises the shadow,_

_To fill the core of Gem's mortal stone._

_And then a time of peace un-stolen._

_A waking at the tide of war._

_A victory, at the cost—_

_Of love, and betrayal, _

_Of blood and lore._

_And the fate shall hand the card above all,_

_The deal of choice—duty over memories,_

_Love over Vengeance,_

_or Sacrifice over Shadow_

_And in betwixt this tale I see,_

_A mother and a daughter, staring back at me."_

Then the dark form overwhelmed the speaker, and in one moment again it was gone. Only a broken body.

Celeste's young self slid to the ground, her eyes wide as one hand covered her open mouth.

"Mistress!" Desparos's deep voice ran over, his feet pounding against the asphalt.

He took one glance at Dan's bloody body and frowned.

"I—I killed him. I killed Dan just like that. Just to get even with that thing..." The scared girl began to mutter.

"My Lady you did what you did out of anger, Dan's body was used to hurt you." The demon spoke softly.

"So than... vengeance... you think, quantifies killing someone... you cared about?" She asked, a pale tear running down her cheek.

§

The vision shifted. Now they were in a large balcony under the starless night sky. Celeste was older, perhaps twenty-three or so. She wore a translucent wrap dress of soft silk and long, dangling sleeves were not attached, the entire fabric a pale silver and blue.

"You ask me not to harm her, but you do not understand." That was the unearthly voice of Trigon. His body was smaller, weaker, but eyes no less fierce crimson and horns no less sharp.

"Understand what Trigon?" She replied softly, looking out into the clear Azeranian air.

The demon underlord replied cruelly.

"There will be a time, when you will oppose me. You will find the blade that wounded me before, but you already know that you cannot wield it."

The blue hair shielded her eyes, but her voice was hinted with sorrow.

"None can wield the blade who have killed in cold blood. I know. What is it that you are telling me this for?"

Trigon gave a wicked smile. "My daughter will be able to do it, and one day you will drag her down in those tombs... and have her wield it."

Now Celeste had turned, her face harrowing with shock.

"And you will kill her."

_"You know what you must do. You know what you will do. This battle will take Raven's life."_

§

But then they were back. In the real world, with a very tired, very sad looking Celeste lying on the floor, standing up slowly.

"So, now you know."

Raven had already made up her mind. "You didn't have to lie you know, I'm not afraid of dying." _You didn't have to pretend you loved me when you were planning to kill me all along._

"But, what---" Beast Boy struggled, but Raven shook her head.

"No, Raven--" Robin started.

"Stop it!" She raised her voice a little, then smoothed it back down. "This is my choice. I brought Trigon into this world and I have to take him out. Besides, I was supposed to die before.

Her mother's eyes shone with regret, but none the less Celeste stepped up to the door that had appeared behind them. She tapped it gently with her fingers.

"The last trial is of the undead. Cross the battlefield where they lie imprisoned and there will be the sword awaiting you. Find it, take it, and then the door will open again so we may leave." Her voice was soft, and Desparos took another step toward his charge.

Raven nodded, and without hesitation, with a feeling if disconnection, she stepped into the dark abyss awaiting her through the second door.

"Wait!" BB cried out, but the stone slid shut with a strong echo.

"How could you?" Robin turned quickly on the woman. "How could you do that to her? Raven is your daughter. She doesn't deserve to die!"

"Enough!" Desparos stood between the titans and the mother.

"No, no, no!" Starfire fell to the ground, unable to fly.

"You stupid ...er!" BB still didn't have it in him to really cuss. "I can't believe you would hurt her like that!"

"Alright, that wasn't cool. You tricked us and her. And you call yourself Raven's mom?" Cyborg joined icily.

And Celeste leaned against the door, not saying a word.

§

A/N: You didn't really think someone could be perfect did you? Had to have some skeleton. Sorry about the wait, it was the length that really held me up. Faster next time. Until then, peace out!


	17. III Bloodlines Spill Again

§

"It was a long time ago, and I was young, too young I think." Celeste began her story, the voice echoing off the walls in a haunting tone as her violet eyes opened again, old and fading.

No one interrupted as all eyes watched.

"I was angry... no, tempestuous. My entire world had been ripped to shreds in one single blink, my love, my family, my home. I felt that there was nothing left for me to loose, nothing for me to do, but fight... How very wrong I was." Her voice wove a spell, deep eyes sucking them into another time and place, far ago.

§

Raven leaned against the wall, taking deep, steadying breaths to slow her racing heart. A wound had been dealt, deep within her shadowed soul; and try as she might, in the silent darkness of this place, she cried. Small, noiseless tears slid down her face as she fought to regain control, fought to stand away from the cold rock. But there seemed to be a chill all around her now, inescapable.

Some bonds should not be broken, some loves should never end. Between a mother and a daughter lies a thick rope, strung with blood and care. It is a knot that binds the two for eternity, forgiving and loving. At least, that is how it should be. But somehow, love never worked out for Raven.

_I'm crying like an idiot. Get off the floor now. So what if your mother was using you? You don't even know her! She's just the woman who carried you for nine months. Celeste is doing what is right and your being a baby about it. Now get up and go on. Defeat Trigon, that is what your supposed to do. _Her thoughts ravaged against her own weakness, but a little voice in the back of her head kept singing sadly.

_But she is your mother, shouldn't she..._

"And Trigon's my father, so what?" She whispered to the empty air, forcing the tears away from her pale face as her purple-tinted blue eyes hardened. "I have shity parents; that's it." Her tone was final.

There was a moment more of silence, mourning for the loss of a young girl's last chance at happiness. Then Raven stood, gracefully and calmly. No emotion showed on her now sculpted face. But if you knew her that well, perhaps you would see the pain in her eyes as she walked through the darkness.

§

"Master has given you this room. He thinks you will find it suitable." A baritone, toneless voice echoed of the wide walls.

The carrier of the voice was an unearthly creature of red and black, his onyx plate-like skin smelled of acid from the crimson burn marks in the form of long stars. Sharp pikes ran along his slightly humped back, but the creature stood on two legs with inches of obsidian claw. The brawny arms had no fingers, but rather foot-like, as they joined at broad shoulders, a thick neck, and a reptilian head holding a fanged mouth and two large scarlet eyes.

"You mean to say that Trigon has imprisoned me in this room." A second voice countered from an unknown attack, baring the melody of someone who had a natural rhythm in their spirit, but spiked with anger hot and defiance young.

This voice's creator stood taller at the end of the room, bathing in the light of the wide window which overlooked the gleaming spirals of Azerath. Her hair was dark and flowing, long and free in a wild blue tinted with the barest tips of purple. The pale face was beautiful in its own dark way, contrasting the haloing hair, holding a small nose above curving lips and below arching eyebrows. The structure contained high cheekbones and large, dark eyes that held all her dreams in their twilight sky reflection. Sixteen, Seventeen, she was no older than her daughter currently was.

"If that is how you take it, then yes." The demon replied.

She turned around, her eyes alone showing sorry as the slender fingers clenched.

"How else am I supposed to take it? Like a rat on his feet?" She gestured at the crouching creature. "Or in ignorance like nothing is wrong?" Instead of raising her voice in fury, she began to lower hers until it was almost a whisper.

"No, I will fight. I already know that I cannot win, but I will fight to make his life a living hell."

The burning creature shifted on its legs. "You would attempt to condemn the already condemned?" He asked, lowering his voice a bit more as if not to scare a frightened animal.

The human blinked, her eyes trembling but body still. There was a moment of silence, and in her own hopelessness, she picked up a slender crimson vase and flung it.

There was hardly any strength in the toss, but nonetheless, the careful Azeranian Porcelain shattered and a piece dug into the demon's already charred flesh wounds. He hissed between his teeth, eyes narrowing.

"I take my leave, Mistress." His voice was still devoid.

"My name is Celeste!" She whispered coldly back at him, turning her face into the lightless shadows.

§

Raven trod along the barren stone floor. She had been walking for sometime now, moving forward to give her mind no time to think, her heart no time to doubt.

_It's getting colder._ Her analytical half still functioned properly.

A puff of the alabaster-skinned teen's breath stilled in the air, a white mist until fading in the chilly air. With her cloak torn apart for...

_No!_ Raven forced her mind away from that dark corridor. She would not think of her, or even her friends. She could think of none of them now, just what had to be done.

_It would have been nice to have my cloak though._ The young woman admitted, her tight jumpsuit hardly contained the heat. The further she got down this tunnel, it seemed the colder it got.

_Just don't focus on it... Leave your body behind._ Raven whispered to herself. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azer—"

And slowly, unwarrantably, the pain began to fade and the chill dulled as she walked on into the dark.

§

Light shafts seeped through the high open window. A golden, gray sunrise blushed shyly onto morn's new stage as cloudy curtains were drawn back. The warm light reflected on a high royal-looking bed of a soft downy mattress with fur blankets the colors of midnight silver and high noon green from the islands; and a velvet sheet of black. A lone figure lay among the vastness of the bed, somehow keeping her aura away from sinking in, as though her subconscience would not entirely relent to the comfort of the bed itself. Long, wild strands of dark hair sprawled across the ivory and violet-blue feather pillows while a slender body lay under only a black sheet, forsaking the fur. Everything was at peace for a time, and then Zinn's fist came with three simple sounds.

A knock. The first a check, the second a call, the third an entering.

Celeste roused herself as the sound of rapping came at her iron-barred door.

She scrambled out of bed somehow painlessly, still in her yesterday clothes of fitting jeans and a beaded silver cami, the black jacket lay a little ways on a moder-looking nightstand with black metal twisting up like twisting branches under a smooth, pearl florescent table.

"Mistress, I am here to wake you and take you around your new domain." The demon creature was back again.

As he entered, the crimson eyes surveyed her strange clothes with distaste. "The servants should have brought you up—"

The fair woman cut him off. "They did," She pointed casually to a long white dress and black cape that had been laid out for her. "I will wear my own garments." She glanced back to see if the creature would challenge.

The quick mind seized up the situation between the rebellious charge and the horrible clothes his Master would never let her wear.

"You cannot wear them forever." He replied logically.

Celeste shrugged. "I'm not. I am wearing them today." She didn't give him another half-glance as the girl proceeded to wash her face in a marble basin filled with the golden water of Azerath, refreshing and cleansing her as the water poured down.

"Master Trigon would like—" Demon tried again.

"I do not care what Trigon wants." The violet-eyed woman said softly as she pulled her face away from the basin, using her old hair tie to pull the wet hair from her face. The artistic face-structure showed more prominent now, as the long dark strands were held back in a large twisting bun, a few luckier pieces escaping.

The guardian shook his alligator head. "I cannot let you out until you put on the dress."

"Well then I guess I'm not going out today." Her reply was swift, sure.

Red eyes peered back at her evenly. "Fine then, I will teach you the history of Azerath and what it means to be Queen."

With that young Celeste consented, walking over to the large, plush couch of dark raven-spun color. She sat and the demon stood, hunched and telling her all about Trigon and Azerath. Her first day in the city.

§

Raven walked farther, and as she walked she began to notice that not only did the cold air begin to lessen, but a pale light began to open from the tunnel. At first it was faint, giving contour to what had once been invisible, then it began to grow into contrast, and finally the teen was walking toward a light at the end of the tunnel.

_How ironic._ She thought, stepping past the open threshold. Her midnight eyes with painter's orchid blinked twice, grasping at the sudden light. After a moment, of adjustment Raven glossed around. The tunnel behind her was dark, but the cave before her was lit in a strange, unearthly glow of colorless light that seemed to seep from the high, arching walls. While the rest of Sepulchrum de Mortis had seemed earthy, untouched by man except for crude, unworn stairs of stone, this place was obviously carved with master craftsmanship.

The wall was high and vaulting, and two tall columns dominated the center. They were made of the same black onyx as the entrance doors, with red the color or melted gem and welded with fire for deep contrast. Words spelled in an ancient language wound spirals in the crimson, while raised designs showed tortured faces, chains crawling, and grasping hands. It was a frightening collection of Gothic Art.

Between the two pillars was a gateway, not made of brick or stone. An unknown, metallic gray metal twisted gracefully across the columns, forming a kind of enclosed gap in the center. The hole seemed to be filled with a substance. You could see through the other side of the cavern, empty and hollow. But it was as if a reflection of some other place lingered there, moving in ripples and beckoning.

Raven halted, trying to translate as best she could, the words on the gateway written in blood-color.

"Do not enter all who...love to...hope?" She read only the first, part, the rest escaping her mind like grains of sand.

"Well then all I have to do is let go of my emotions, it seems." Her pale skin was enhanced by the washed-out light. "Stop believing in hope and dreams, and just walk through the door." The titan told herself, steadying her breath, controlling her heart rate.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Princess of Azerath began to chant again, emptying her mind as her body moved automatically.

First step, the door was coming closer.

Second step, the way behind was closing.

Third step, the sword lies ahead.

Fourth step, my friends lie behind.

Fifth step, this is the way to my death.

Final step, and there is no turning back.

§

Two suns, one fiery orange and the other a compassionate white, rose and set as days went by. Turning, the days went by until it halted again.

Celeste was pacing her room, still wearing the now worn jeans and faded tank-top. Her hair was pulling out from its tie; and her harmonious face was torn in irritation.

The demon creature walked in from an open door.

"You left your door open Mistress."

"I told you not to call me that."

The black-and-red Azeranian mentally sighed. "You are my charge, I am your guardian. It is not proper—"

"Screw proprieties!" Celeste whispered hotly.

He choose to ignore her last comment. "Your still wearing those clothes. They are getting old. Your other garments are very nice."

She simple glanced at him, in a determined, pathetic way that made her look entirely like the daughter she would have one day.

"Is something bothering you, Mistress? I can have the servants meet any accommodation needs." The native noted her annoyance.

Suddenly, Celeste paused. A look shot through her dark eyes, but was replaced by an unreadable mask. Her voice was soft, controlled as the Queen spoke.

"Did you ask if something was wrong?" She began in an almost inaudible volume. "Because if you did that was quite stupid of you." Emotion began to Celeste's voice, anger, injury, bitterness. "I am trapped in some hellhole, betrothed to a demon underlord, never to see my loved ones again..." She was getting louder, but not screaming. "And all you can do is ask if something is wrong!" Celeste wheeled around, deep hurt showing in her wet orbs, but she clenched her fist and would not let the tears fall.

The demon guardian stood frozen, stunned and confused by the sudden outburst.

"Get out!" She was whispering again, shaking.

"My lady..."

"Shut up and get out. You wouldn't understand me because your not HUMAN!" Celeste cried out.

And the demon did just that, doubt tickling his mind when he saw, from the corner of his eye, glossy tears begin to fall.

§

As she crossed through, Raven could see her world in one eye, and the strange realm she entered grossing upon her in the other. Then she had walked through, and catching herself, the fated titan gazed around.

It was unmistakably, a battlefield. The grass that swayed long and free was a sickly gray, blown by a sighing breeze. It stretched for miles, reaching to the mourning colorless sky, gray-white it lit the hopeless land. The only color granted was the red splatters everywhere, it ran thick and strong and furiously. Blood. It poured onto the ground from the bodies on the ground, littered and stiff, somehow perfectly encased in their white skin, blue lips, and black nails. All glamor of life had long left this place, and warmth was forgotten.

_Just walk._ Raven forced her body to move, ignoring the still bodies that were unavoidable to step on. In the end, she took up levitating a feet above the corpse field. She went on, floating along farther and farther until it seemed the decay would never end. Flat grass, empty sky, moaning wind, dead bodies. It went on into the very tip of time and then something flickered in the woman's eyes.

_It's just an illusion._ She told herself as she imagined a hand raise from an obviously inanimate form. The princess of Azerath shook her head. _It's just my imagination being bored from the long way._

And so she continued for another few minutes or so. And then it happened. Something that could not be mistaken as a trick of the mind.

A body, one with chalky skin and dull red hair flaming on his wide forehead, white eyes looking straight at her as a black-fingered nail clutched her arm.

Raven froze for an instant, feeling the frigid touch of his skin, an ethereal, core-stirring feel. She looked at the moving corpse for another moment, simply staring at the dead cream eyes. And then, with silence, she yanked her arm away, ripping his hand as she sped away, suddenly watching the field come alive with the dead.

_I was wrong._ She realized grimly. _The gateway said, 'all who wish to live...'_

§

A/N- Well, I think I'll stop there. Next chapter is continuing the forgotten field, Celeste's descent, and... we'll see what else. Om... I update my stories by order of reviews, so if this one gets more than my other three- I'll update it sooner. Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed. And as a warning: All the later chapters are going to be darker. This was the start...


	18. IV The Tale of a Fallen Star

§

He found her asleep on the floor, face smeared with tears and form crunched in an uncomfortable form. At first, the demon hesitated. It was ill form to touch his sleeping charge, but she could not be kept well lying on the floor like that. After a few more minutes of indecision, the large reptilian arms wrapped around her and carefully lifted the girl up from the floor. Sun light filtered through the windows as he carried her gently to her bed, and pulled the warm blankets over Celeste's slender form. A large claw brushed gently against her face, and he paused, crimson eyes confused as the guardian watched in confusion. The face of the protected flinched, and her whole body shivered, pain lifting through the very pores of her skin. And the protector wanted to do anything to lift that pain.

_"You can't understand because your not HUMAN!"_

_"And where do you think demons come from little one?" The yellow-eyed monk asked._

_"I don't know," The tiny onyx and scarlet being replied with a shrug._

_"They were born from humans, and a shadow was cast over them. These mortals were chosen by fate for some reason, and cursed with a dark power. But no matter what, remember that nothing born with a heart can ever truly loose it."_

The creature shook his head from his memories, and found Celeste looking up at him with violet eyes.

Thoughts strung through his brain in a myriad of emotions and finally he found words to say.

"Your awake then, Celeste."

The girl's head shot up, wariness and yet a spark of hope was painted on her face.

"You said my name." Her voice was shot from the crying, rough and whispering.

Upon hearing it, the Azeranian walked across the room and gathered some water from the translucent pearl basin and filled a delicate silver goblet. The action gave him time to sort out his decision, and make it final.

"I did," He affirmed, handing her the intricate cup.

She took it, looking at him strangely as the cool liquid went down her throat.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and then the demon dove right into his chosen path.

The guardian gave a sigh and nodded to her still-worn outfit. "If you are going to continue to wear that you may as well wash it."

"What, am I beginning to smell?" The beautiful mortal gave a small laugh, warming to her protector's new character.

She did, but the demon would not go as far as to day that. "It is old."

A warning passed through her and she spoke, her voice evening out. "How do I know you will not take it when I dry it?"

_Trust is something that must be earned._ He knew. "Take it in with you if it gives you any security. I'll also leave you while you clean it." The tall-formed being began to walk to the single door of palest oak.

Celeste watched him step towards the door, calmly. Her mind kept wondering why he was suddenly like this. She had yelled at him last night, she had been furious. _So why is he nice all of the sudden? Is it a trick, or something else?_ The human was reluctant to hand out her trust, but wanted to end her lonely exile so badly.

"Wait!" The words walked out of her mouth before she could run after them.

The demon paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"What is your name? You call me by mine now, should I not return the favor?"

There was an dominant gap.

"Desparos."

§

Raven knew that she could not outrun the undead. They were everywhere, masses of blue-fleshed, black-nailed, white-eyed people stretching out to reach her. So, she stopped, evening her breath out to gain control over herself. After a moment of struggle, she opened her twilight orbs again and stood her ground against the oncoming dead.

"What do you want?" Her breath misted in the cold air and voice fell upon the vastness of the field.

But the corpse run stopped immediately. The preserved army of horror froze, staring at her in strangeness as though waiting for something.

_Okay, well they're not attacking right now so at least I am a little safer..._ Her thoughts began to thaw and flow again. _Maybe I should continue talking, but I don't have time to waste... _ Just when the titan opened her mouth, she noticed a ripple in the standing dead. A gap appeared, heading straight at her so that way where it went, the beings parted left and right, only to file in again as it moved on. Something was coming. Instinctively, Raven lifted the power from her soul and into her hand, feeling the neutral presence familiar itself with the new surroundings. She would be ready if they tried to attack.

Slowly, the hole moved to her through the masses until it broke through the front line. A dead silence was in the air.

Raven looked down to see her opposer, the one who had dared to stand up to her, mere feet from her living flesh.

"What?" She murmured to herself.

A boy stood there, smiling.

"Hello Raven,"

§

"Your going to get yourself into trouble." Desparos chided carefully.

Celeste shrugged and gave him a mischievous wink. "I know!"

She continued with drying her long hair on a silk towel.

"Master will be very angry with you, Celeste." He was trying so hard to please her.

She knew it too, but her stubborn fury would not yet be budged. "Well Trigon can go throw me off a rock if he cares." The teen brushed through it, allowing the dark locks to flow freely, glittering the vaguest hints of purple.

"He'll do more then that, I fear." The demon muttered to himself, but made no reply to his clever charge.

With a swing, Celeste was back in her newly-washed outfit of jeans, tank-top, and jacket. She looked every inch the teenage girl she should have been. Desparos shook his head, keeping mental comments to himself as he led his charge out of her room, and down the hall. Master was waiting for him in the room below. She followed him down the winding stairs, looking smug and in-control. No one would have guessed she was being held hostage in a foreign land by a demon underlord. Stair after stair they climbed down, protector and protected. Past halls of fire and slave chambers of mortals being chained and beaten. The demon had to hull the girl away from the labor rooms to prevent her single-handed attempt to free every last man, woman, and child under the cruel whips.

Needless to say, he was a little more then glad to reach his final destination. It was a wide, empty cavern with Trigon sitting a top a throne of stone in the center.

There was a pause and Desparos shot her a desperate look as he stood in front, looking suddenly noble and bold.

"May I present the Lady to you, my Master." The demon showed their classic sign of respect by laying his entire body on the ground, stomach down so that the flesh of his nape was well exposed.

Trigon looked down, superior, in-control, powerful. This was his world, and he was king.

Two People

Two Wills

Neither Giving

Neither Shaking

Two People

One disaster.

"I shall not bother you much for your time in Azerath, mortal Queen." Trigon began, grinning maliciously as his baritone voice racked off the walls threateningly.

"Today I shall impregnate you so you may bare me the gem, and in nine months time I shall take the child from you. Simple enough, even for a mortal."

Celeste was in shock at his ease as to talk about such a delicate subject matter. She stood, her eyes wide and mouth opened slightly as she watched the gory ritual.

Monks of Azerath began to line the sides, coming from somewhere in the shadows. Four on each side, the yellow-robed creatures beat large drums to a haunting rhythm as a taller monk, dressed in black robes strode down the center.

Celeste was standing still, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

The black-clad figure walked regally up to his demon Master. Upon reaching the bottom of the stone throne, he threw himself onto the ground, neck baring up in offering.

"Rise, Rinshid, order of the monk." Trigon's voice rose across the tavern.

The monk stood back upon his three feet.

Celeste was standing still, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Rinshid leaned his eight foot, horned head down to draw a long, thin dagger from his robes. It was cut into sloping waves and painlessly sharp, a ritual knife. Raven's future father accepted the knife blade and brought it up with his left hand, high above his head to strike at an unknown opponent.

Celeste was standing still, wide-eyes and open-mouthed.

Trigon brought the silver dagger down to his own crimson flesh, allowing the cool metal to pierce deep into his hot bloodline. He gave a roar, tossing the weapon away. Rinshid immediately stepped forward, a palm-sized vile open to collect the black blood that wad fiercely draining down the arm. Demon lord held his arm out and squeezed with a clawed hand, filling the clear glass tube with his black, dead life-blood. The drums stopped, the air fell silent and the black monk turned abruptly to the woman. He began to walk, slowly. Rinshid came, ten feet, six feet away, three feet away.

And suddenly, Celeste gave a cry and ran.

Trigon growled after her running form.

"Come back girl, less I have to do it myself. My blood will fuse with you and you will bare my child!"

The stone splintered and shook with the force of his voice. Desparos, obedient to the point and still lying belly-down, turned his head just enough to see the white-eyed fear in her eyes as she kept running.

_No! I will not, I can not, I must not... Keep running!_ Celeste's thoughts were jumbled as she scrambled aimlessly across the rocks. She was faster than the monk, and fueled with disgust half-way between fear and anger. The black monk began to fall behind.

Suddenly another great cry lit the cavern, and Trigon's bleeding arm wrapped painfully around his bride's slender form. Even as air left her lungs, the human struggled in the grasp of the bleeding demon.  
Trigon laughed wickedly as the liquid from his arm drooled slowly down to his clenched hand, and slowly tricked into the mortal's body.

Celeste gave a cry of agony and rage as his blood burnt her fair skin, sinking through to touch every bit of her body. It was like a shadow was wiping over her skin, her mind, her heart. Her dear star spirit of purity was cast into the dirt. She was a fallen star. And then it was done, the blood finding every inch of its victim and marking it for all eternity in an ancient grudge. The teenager was limp in her husband's arm, shaking as her body convulsed, pain and shame leaking into her as violet eyes clouded.

"Now, you shall feel that pain for a time." Trigon noted as he set her down on the ground, looking broken and fragile.

But even as he turned his back, a change began to come over Celeste. Her body shook, skin crawled, dark hair fell messily across her face. But her eyes darkened a look of raw desperation and fury crossed through the eyes. Suddenly, she didn't look so young anymore.

"You may stand and go." Master nodded idly to the still Desparos, uninterested now that his goal had been achieved.

With a nod, the disturbed guardian walked to regather his charge. Only as he watched with surprise, saw the girl fly right by him. Well, she was levitating, very quickly.

The demon turned with almost amusement until the power in the mortal, the mere human's voice, quaked his cavern of old stone and deep magic.

"DIE TRIGON!" She shouted, ramming the fallen dagger deep into his chest, spraying the black liquid everywhere. The monks ran in fear, Rinshid whispering as he took his leave.

"May Annikki forgive me for I fear I have called down the very hand of Zinn's wrath."

"WRETCHID GIRL!" The creature snarled in response, ignoring the wound nearly cutting through his body as he swiveled around to find his captive.

"And now your bastard child will die with you." Celeste breathed, the bloodied dagger dripping black upon the bare earth.

"Lady Celeste don't!" Desparos cried, running toward her with all haste, transforming his body into one with two legs and two arms. A chiseled, handsome face, deep eyes, and a thick-muscled body. A human body, except for the red and black-scarred skin. His last attempt to reach her.

But her will would not be broken.

Celeste took the dagger and drew it through her own body, never feeling the pain.

§

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The corpse looked to be young, maybe four or five. The boy had a smooth, angelic face marred only by the crimson eyes. A slightly defined nose, almost delicate looking as hair, dark raven-colored hair that seemed tinted in a faint blue hue. Of course, the dead child's skin and lips were black and blue, but the careful hands, petite build, darker aura... It was all so familiar.

Raven felt her power course through her veins and felt one less mature, but nearly identical from the boy.

"I am no name.

I know your name

For we are almost the same." He replied in a high, sweet voice of innocence and rhyme.

"What do you mean, almost the same?" Raven asked, wary still of this stranger. _Dead stranger._

"I was the old.

Though she was far to cold

To see my un-mold." No name almost sang.

"Well aren't you a cheery dead kid." The Teen Titan spoke with blunt annoyance.

Of course, the child clapped his hands.

"Oh yes, come with me,

So you can see.

How much fun

We can have without the sun!" The blue-boy grabbed her living flesh and Raven flinched inside, not letting it show outwards as she followed the dead at a much more sedated pace then his dancing through the field of decay. All the other corpses simply stared emptily, almost hungrily, as Raven and No-name passed by.

"Where are you taking me? And, what is this place?" The girl's natural curiosity peaking up while she kept constant alert in case the strange companion turned.

"So many questions,

So little corrections.

We are in the Dead-One's Place,

And I am taking you somewhere safe." Her little leader bounced through the gray grass as he ambled about, seeming to know where he was leading. The short, neck-length black hair flopped about thickly as he jumped, framing his carefully-planned face. They walked along in quiet some more, only No-name singing a soft melody, almost a lullaby.

Despite her best precautions, despite all the strife and bitterness and distance that was in her, Raven found herself pitying No-name. _If this is the realm of the dead, then he died so young... That is why I have to draw the sword, and kill Trigon. Even if I die, at least there will be less evil in the world, less chance for someone like No-name._

"What are you thinking?

Because be careful Raven or you could find yourself sinking." The child warned, suddenly coming up on her.

"What... How do you know my name, I didn't understand." The gothic teen asked careful to not betray her thoughts.

No-name laughed.

"How I have missed her,

Silly sister."

§

Celeste awoke, hours, days, months later. She didn't know, nor did she care. But rather the loving embrace of the dark was so much sweeter then the harsh summons of the sun.

Desparos was sitting by her bed, still in his demonic-human form. The scarlet eyes were gazing farther away, looking worried.

The girl lie in her bed for a few more moments, allowing the pain in her body to subside and simply watch the man before her. Finally she spoke softly.

"Why did you change like that?"

The guardian nearly flew at her, he leaped up so quickly. "Lady Celeste you are awake..."

"I asked you not to call me that." The teen suddenly looked aged as she coughed, her form racking.

Gently, Desparos leaned down and held her head as the breath angrily escaped her lungs. She let her neck rest limply in her arms when she was done, struggling for breath.

Sitting back down, he answered her first question in a low voice. "I thought you may have listened to me, not done... that if I appeared to you in a human body."

The dark-haired woman shut her eyes, listening to drown out her agony. "I didn't even know you could do that."

"All demons can, they just choose not to. They have no reason to want to be human." Her protector replied, looking away from her again.

"And you do?" Celeste asked in a whisper, then continuing before he had time to answer, allowing the silence to swallow up her words. "I wouldn't have listened anyways. Did I kill them? That damn creature and his child?"

The demon looked hard at her, almost as though he could see through the thick fur blankets and to the bandaged lower abdomen.

"Master is the Lord of all demons, as well as King of Azerath. It will take more then a dagger to kill him, however... the blade which you struck drew through red to black and out again. Your child is dead."

There was a pause, and a faint breeze swept into the room. The prone form shivered, and Desparos immediately stepped up to shut the wide windows.

"It really was my child then, as well as his..."Celeste wasn't directing her question at anyone, not really asking anything.

"Is their anything you need?" Her tutelary asked again with concern.

"No, just let me rest." The girl spoke in a decisive tone.

With a silent nod, the demon walked out the room. The door shut with a snap.

In a flash, Celeste's dreamer eyes shot open, cold and determined. They scanned the room for a moment, finding no intrusions to her new quest.

"I'll see you in hell, Trigon." She seethed as the woman forced her body to move, grabbing a short knife one of the servant had left there.

Along with the silver-bladed knife, she pulled on the dark, black and mark less cloak of fine silk. With the hood pulled low and the dark billows covering her form, no one would be able to identify her as Queen of Azerath. The blade, while used for cooking and repair, was sharp enough for her purposes as Celeste slipped it into a pocket. Then, with a small glance back at the door, she opened the window and dove out into the dark night of Azerath.

§

Raven blinked, her mind rebelling at the words. Then she gave a startled cry. "What do you mean, I'm your sister." She was glad, as an afterthought, that there was nothing near her to have been destroyed by her little outburst.

No-name shrugged, and for once his wide red eyes seemed sad.

"Almost-sister,

How I have missed her.

I am almost-brother,

killed by our own mother."

The teen shut her mouth, allowing control to hold her as an iron in the tumbling sea of past shadows and sorrows that threatened to overwhelm her. _Celeste killed her own..._

"Celeste killed you, her son?" The fair-skinned girl finally trusted herself to talk again, her voice shaking even as it was beaten flat.

The child's head was dropping, his eyes lowered to the ground and dead feet scuffled across the gray grasses as he spoke with regret, confusion, and pain in his little voice.

"Before I was born,

But after Father had sworn

So the beat of my heart was new.

But Mother hated so deep of him, that through me she slew."

No breeze rustled by the corpse valley, but she suddenly found herself chilled.

"She killed you... because your father was Trigon, the same as mine?" Raven's violet eyes scanned the silent mourning of the gray sky. _But then, why am I alive, here still? I was created of the same blood, by the same woman as him, who killed her son for revenge upon the father. I was born of the same father, the under-lord of demons who condemned his bride. Why is it that I am alive and he is not? What is so special about me?_

Finally, the living sister voiced her thoughts aloud in a low whisper. "Then why did I live, No-name?"

No-name gave her a loving, knowing smile that small children give to people far older to them when they know the answer to a question the other does not because children understand what is simple and adults do not. And under the mourning gray sky and chilled grasses, away from the blue corpses and in the realm of forgotten souls and fallen stars, did Raven learn the simpleness of the fickle hand of fate. And these words she never left behind. They taught her more in life then did all her last sixteen years from education at the monastery to time with her earthling (and alien) friends. It was her dead brother with no given name that said these things to her, wiser than all the age of time with his simple, inconsequential understanding of life. And he was dead.

"You live, little Raven

In a life full of people who need savin'.

I died, dear sister

Because Mrs did not like Mr.

You are a demon reckoned,

Because you were born second.

I am dead in cursed,

Because I was simply born first."

§

The hall of Trigon was quiet at this hour, the dim-lit walls of stone lit only by the everlasting fires of hate and rage to glow red in this night. Slaves toiled on the last of their night shift, weary and bent. Slave-masters slept on mats, one eye opened to watch their many charges. And a lone figure prowled the halls.

Celeste walked quickly, the long folds of her black robe making her a simple passer-by to all who might have glanced at her. She held her head high and kept her stride even as to look as though she belonged there. But her breath came out short and her heart kept skipping. _I must not slow. If I stop now, I will not have the strength to finish this. _The thoughts repeated in her head.

And soon she turned to the large chamber and found the doors left crannied open. The woman eased herself through the crushing pillars of stone.

And there on his throne sat her victim, fully healed from his earlier wound given some time ago. He was almost relaxed, content showed on Trigon's demonic face, the very idle of her fury.

_So now, I strand before you in the last time._

"Trigon!" Celeste's voice rung through the halls with power and tragic grace. The closed crimson eyes split open at the sound and the very rock rumbled before their feet. The mortal didn't even flinch. Instead, she gathered up the last dregs of her strength and removed the velvet soft black hood from her face, wanting him to look into her dark eyes for the last time.

And Trigon stared, then laughed. "Insolent human, you cannot kill me."

"No, I can't." Her soft voice was weighted as guilt and an everlasting hurt showed through the twilight eyes.

The end of the sun, the beginning of night. The young Queen drew the sharp-bladed knife from her robe, holding it above her own right wrist, poised to strike the essential artery.

"But I can die myself." Cold determination spawned of hopelessness threw down the small knife.

"Mistress Celeste don't!" A dark voice sounded suddenly.

And in the fading light the teen found her hands being held by her demon guardian, ripping the knife from her grasp.

With surprise widening the doorways in her face, she stared back at him. Desparos held her wrists firmly, without chafing as a pained look scattered his normally stoical features. And in the silence, Trigon stood.

"Desparos, demon of the ninth order of Azerath," His Master summoned the creature by his full name.

A certain calm passed through the demon's body, and Desparos turned to his lord.

"As the Mistress is your charge, what is done to her is done to you. For saving her, you have won your own life."

Desparos didn't even flinch as his near-death situation cascaded over him.

"However, for addressing your charge by her earth-given name, I punish you in 1000-strokes. Rise and face your punishment." Trigon's voice echoed in their minds.

With a stiff nod, the guardian stepped forward and knelled in his human body. One of the slave-master's, a black-armored minotaur, came to meet him, standing with a barbed black whip and a cruel smile. Celeste watched in horror as the whip descended, once, twice. Three times and it had cut through his tough hide. She had done this to him.

§

Raven and No-name walked along in silence. He had said they were coming to the end of the journey, they were almost upon the sword. And with Raven walking, face masked, and No-name ambling, singing his tune, the opposite pair went farther.

_He is very patient for a kid, but then he is dead... Poor thing, did he really die just because he was born first? Because Celeste's hate had wane when I was born? Is that really all there was to it?_

And in her mind, Raven pitied him as she had pitied no other being. She had stopped asking questions, not wanting to push the child hard.

"Why have you stopped asking questions?

Do you fear of my corrections?

Do not fear to ask my choice,

For I do so love to hear your voice.

'Cause when I hear it, I know only

That I don't have to be so lonely."

No-name bounded up to her in his high singing voice.

"Are you lonely, then?" Raven almost winced inside at the stupidity of her words.

He dropped a bit.

"No name to speak,

No friends to seek,

I live dead alone in meek."

Raven wanted to comfort the brother that she had just found, for his sorrow was as deep and unjust as her own. Even is he wad dead, she could help.

"Well then I'll give you a name. How about... Veli... it is a word I hear one time in Finland." Raven stopped talking right there for two reasons.

The first was because they had reached a grass-less circle in which lay the grand sword of life, palm's width and palm's thick, shining silver with the palest periwinkle easily fading at one end and the fieriest orange cascading away at the other. The hilt was strapped for use not beauty, and yet it gleamed with its own inner light in this fallen place. A fallen star.

The second reason is because her brother had completely stopped, and was staring up at her while tears, red tears flew down his cheek.

_Shit, what did I say now?_ "Look...er... kid, if you don't want me to name you then don't worry about it."

To her surprise, No-name shook his head, wiped away the tears and gave a small laugh. "No dear Raven-sister. I am so thankful that you have given me a name, so that I may have that in this place and remember you... Veli, what a wonderful name!" And with that, the now called Veli, ran up and hugged his sister around the waist.

At first, Raven blushed and tensed, but when she saw his delicate form embracing her for nothing more then a name, her spirit softened a little. The elder-looking sister knelled down, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she brushed the tears from the little one's eyes. Her hand shivered as it touched the dead skin.

"You know, I am here to use that sword. After I use it though... I'll die myself. If you want, I could come join you here so you wouldn't have to be so lonely." Raven's tone was cold, but soft.

Veli looked up at her again, bright-eyed. "Oh yes, we will have lots of fun Raven!"

She smiled back at him, thinking. _Perhaps dying won't be so bad after all._

§

"And from that day on, when I saw Desparos beaten and nearly killed for what I had done, I changed. I found something else to loose, and dedicated myself to my people and my studies. Again, as you saw, I lapsed only in Raven. But I could not kill her as I had done my first child, for hate no longer burned bright within me. I had found content, if not joy, in my life. And when Raven was born I truly did live again. That is my story, and though I love my daughter, this battle must end. And so end it." Celeste finished her tale to the titans, a single tear falling from her shaking eyes.

No one spoke and all stood in shocked silence, until the walls began to rumble, and rocks slid down.

"What's happening?" Robin demanded, steadying himself.

The Queen of Azerath looked around. " Raven has withdrawn the sword. It is time to leave, we shall meet her on the other side. Everyone, link hands."

And so grabbing onto each other, the titans formed a circle so Celeste could transport them back out. And they finally left the Sepluchrum of Mortis, one hole in their circle.

§

A/N- I'm sorry about the wait, hopefully the length will make up for it!


	19. Mercy of a Goddess & Love of a Mother

§

A small fire flickering amongst the cold stone faces of men and women. The deep contrasts of shadow and bare light licking along their frozen forms, soon to be released. But the fire was dying now, down to embers for its sorrow.

Around in a circle, they sat. The first a black boy, with an athletic build and flat, strong features. Along the dark skin ran vivid blue wiring and casing, connected to single red eye. The microelectronics buzzed faintly, almost undetectable to the ear, as his normally jovial face was set in a thin line. The single human eye looked down at the flames. By his side, a small green metamorph looked across the sizzling orange tongues. His elven ears drooped down, and the wide emerald eyes were watery with unshed tears. His small mouth was pulled into a sad frown, and gloved hands mindlessly toying with the dirt, miserable. To his right, an alien girl sat. Her golden, orange-hued skin darkened to bronze under the natural light, while hair that resembled the flames hung limply around her shoulders. The usually naive features had been replaced with fear, as her slender arms hugged her purple-booted legs. She leaned against another figure, a darker boy whose face was hidden in shadows. Black hair raked upon his head, and the white mask was in his hands as he toyed with it, looking deeply at the cloth with hazel eyes. Questions formed deep lines on his face, even as his cloaked shoulder held the inhuman girl he had fallen for. Across from him, a tall, broad-chested creature of glazed skin, deep crimson hair matching his eyes as it fell just barely to his shoulders. The eyes were focused through the fire, seeing something with his wise, patient eyes. The black burns so reminiscent went in and out of shadow and light, while a powerful jawbone accented in the darkness. A woman was resting her head on his broad shoulder. He dark hair was the color the midnight sky would be if its colors had not already been stolen away. It cascaded in gentle locks, rolling across his skin as the pale, portrait face rested next to his next, dreamer eyes closed in beautiful serenity. He had found another cloak for her, to ward off the chill, and the pale fabric hugged against her body, showing off her curves. And right next to the slumbering woman, the center of attention sat in silence. A black cloak wrapped around her tight jumpsuit, angled violet hair falling across her face. Twilight eyes wrapped emotion in tightly as she gazed at those sitting around her, noting their anguish. A wide, grand sword was belted to her waist, the very weapon of her doom as the thin purple lips opened slightly, searching for words. They shut again when she saw her mother, sleeping the last night her daughter would have on earth.

_Oh well, who cares? Let the damn woman sleep, let them all sleep so that morning will not come in slow agony, but rather swift surprise. _Raven thought in the stillness of the night.

"Raven," Beast boy finally plucked up courage to speak, and his friends and fellow titans puckered up to look at him.

"Yes Beast Boy," The titan girl answered in soft, dead tones.

The heat from the fire was making his eyes water.

"Isn't there... can't there be another way—" The animal shifter was cut off by his friend.

"No," Raven took a sigh.

Her voice was so harsh just there. It was her last night alive, and she could afford to be nice.

"Don't you see, all of you? I have to use this sword to defeat Trigon, or else the world will stay frozen like this forever. Even if... when I die, one life is worth the entire world. We are heroes, and it is our duty to protect Earth and its people. Even I know that, so please, just go to sleep."

"Yeah, we know Raven." Cyborg was the first to make a reply. "But that still doesn't make it any easier."

"Just think, you wouldn't have to put up with me anymore, and could force-feed someone else tofu waffles and bacon or play..."

Her fake cheerful council had backfired, and the other four titans gazed back at her is horror and ache.

Starfire began to sob into her arms, the thought of loosing a friend to hopeless for her. Robin chucked his mask far into the gloom, an angry, desperate expression on his face as he wrapped an arm tighter around Starfire. Beast Boy turned his head, trying to hide a few escaping tears as Cyborg looked back down.

"That...'s not... fun..n...y." BB managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry." Raven admitted, softer.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" This time it was Robin who shouted. The strange, deep cocoa eyes glaring into hers. "You didn't DO anything wrong. You didn't DO anything to deserve this!"

Desparos turned as he felt Celeste's gentle form move away from him. Her arching head sat up, eyes flickering open.

"Children, are you truly in so much pain?"

Robin's fists clenched as words reared in his mouth something along the lines of, _Yes, we are bitch!_ But a softer, feminine voice beat him to it.

"How could we not be, Celeste?" Starfire asked, her voice muffled with sadness as her green on green eyes pierced her own dark ones with emotion. "You are mother- Raven, but yet you would let her die! How could we not be sad to loose a friend?"

"Silence!" Desparos growled, but his mistress waved her pale fingers in front of him, signaling him down.

"What would you have me do Starfire?" The woman asked, her own eyes flickering with emotions to deep within to catch.

"Don't make Raven die!" The flame-haired teen said instantly between her tears. "Let go of your hate and love your daughter instead! Don't make killing Trigon more important than saving Raven!" Her words rang clear.

"Don't kill her for your vengeance."

The dreamer eyes looked at Starfire, wider and almost tensed. Robin laid a protective hand across her, eyes narrowed at the form of Celeste. There was a great pause, and slowly, she stood up.

"Lady Celeste..." Desparos began.

But she ignored him, and walked gracefully off into the night.

§

Though heartache and the fear that this would be their last night kept the group up late into the night, lack of sleep and nourishment down in the dead halls took their toll, and one by one all fell asleep by the fire, and it in return wavered until it was nothing more then a smoke. The small party, a demon and a half, a shifter and a robot, an angel and a mortal, all sleeping side by side with unshed tears on their hearts and heavy clouds on their mind. Yet the princess of Azerath was as stubborn as her mother in this way. And when she had resolved to die, and found death not to be so bad, and seen the destruction Trigon caused, her mind was made. Even if that determination would take her life as pay.

§

The night scaled on, dear Artemis's time as she roved on her hunt. Across the dead earth were millions of lives, intertwined together in invisible thread. Now halted still, the bindings strengthened, looping and crossing over to the center-point, a small figure under the world, yet a large chance for life itself.

§

_Don't kill her for your vengeance._

Celeste was walking slowly, her feet suddenly heavy as her soul wearied from struggle. She had been going, kept farther away from them as hours went by. The words, the words of the girl she hardly knew kept racing through her mind, burning in her blood, and tearing up her heart.

"It is more that that, isn't it?" The dark-eyed mortal halted her step, the cloak catching on her ankles from the abruptness.

"This...this quest, it is more than retribution. It is for the good of mankind, the good of all life—" Twilight eyes turned to the sky, looking for some sign as words fell trickling out of her mouth. "Isn't it?"

She was so sure, knew it all before. The plot was laid, carefully nearly two decades ago. She would hide her child, and then sleep for nearly twelve years. Corresponding to her rivals plan, when he rose up the gem, her loyal guardian would awaken her. Then she would lead this girl, his own blood, to the sword so Trigon's reign would finally end. It would be precarious, but it had worked. Everything had lined up to perfection. But people aren't perfect. And now the problem was her. Celeste's fault, the one key to the downfall of her plans, was her love.

_I have tried so hard to still this heart,_

_But I cannot stop my eyes,_

_From seeing you in agony as my mind darts,_

_In doubt murderous my spirit cries,_

_To save you._

"Raven, my dear Raven how I love you." She spoke now, on her knees bending toward the solid dirt. Small drops of diamond began to fall from her eyes, clouding up the sunset sky.

"How easily you have destroyed my will. Shall I kill the world to save you? Will the world be able to continue without you?" The mother's voice began to wrack, her small frame shook.

"Why must it be you to die?"

"Because she is the only one who can wield the blade." A small, childish voice responded from the empty air.

Celeste looked up, to the familiar raven hair tied back in a red bow, the crimson eyes level with her own.

"Why do you taunt me? Or do you come to save me?" She replied, still kneeling before Adena's feet.

"Whatever do you mean Lady Celeste?" Adena replied, cocking her head.

"I know who you are, goddess from Quies, Annikki of love and peace." The Queen of Azerath spoke softly, holding onto her last chance with steeled eyes.

The child's face registered shock, but then a small smile and warmth filled with eyes again.

"I wondered if you knew, you are very perceptive mortal."

In response, the mistress looked deep into the goddess's form of the girl, pleading eyes.

"I beg of you Annikki, save my daughter."

"Why should I?" There was a faint bitterness in her young voice. "My brother Zinn was remembered, as was the fallen king Morion and even his foolish bride Azerr. But I, I was forgotten in the ashes of time. Why should I help the people who no longer even know my name?"

"Help me... because I love her." Celeste replied after a moment of thoughtful intaking of Adena's words. "You are love Annikki, and so I remember you in my love to Raven. Would you not answer to that?"

The goddess stared at her in the childish body, so old for one so young. And finally Annikki gave her reply, in a soft voice.

"You love her enough to put your revenge aside?"

"I love her enough to put life itself aside."

Adena cocked her head again, the black ponytail swaying a bit. Ancient thoughts tinkered in her red orbs, as a mortal woman stared at her, chin up in defiance.

"I will give you the power to wield the sword again, but it will be in my power, not the brother Zinn that banned you from it. And the price will be the same. Do you understand that? I cannot save you if you use the blade."

Celeste simply looked up, a bare smile on her face as blue-hued hair fell flowing down her shoulders, a few strands obscuring her eyes.

"Then I will pay the price.

§

Raven sat up, gray daylight piercing through her groggy head. _What..._ Her confused mind tried to account for the after-effects of strong magic on her._ Celeste! The damn woman—she's jinxed me again!_ The bone-aching heaviness, the drooping eyes and fogged senses, all memoirs to a sleeping spell. She glanced quickly around at her friends, who were all arousing from the same spell. Desparos, however, was tied in a dark cord of Azeranian magic.

_Demon bindings_, Raven knew. Her mother had invoked the powerful spell that was written in the black scars along the demon's back. As his mistress, the queen had an innate control over her guardian. Although she had never invoked it, Celeste could force Desparos to obey her word—through the demon bindings which she called forth through the spell burnt in his skin. Even though they both knew he could never break loose until she herself allowed it, the loyal protector kept wrestling with the black binding, his writhing form in the gray dirt.

Raven strode over to him, and bent down so he could see her from his odd angle. "What happened?"

To a joint surprise, the black chains shone and then vanished in fine line onto the air as she spoke.

"Lady Celeste, your mother, she took the sword and held us all off!" The now freed demon began harshly, fear raising his voice.

"Why? Is she planning to betray us?" The girl pried, her eyes cold.

"Betray!" Desparos exclaimed. " No, you foolish girl,she loves you more than you know." The red eyes turned away from the princess. "She is going to take your place."

§

The earth rumbled with anticipation, and the wind stirred with excitement. Rocks clattered amongst each other for a better seat, as the sun hung a high spectator on a gray, cloudless sky. The new proclaimed ruler of Earth was sitting on his raised stone throne. His minions, the demons who lived to serve him in their fiery wrath, had failed. Days had passed, and still no sign of _her_, the gem, or those pathetic mortals who tagged along.

"Miserable wrench!" Trigon seethed, pounding his fist to shake the earth. "Where are you hiding?"

It was heavily ironic then, that he spotted a lone figure on the frozen road coming toward him. The person was cloaked in black, a high hood drawn over their face. With unhurried yet determined steps they strode toward him, looking straight with sightless eyes. A sword, _the _sword, was slung over the figure's back. The blue-to-orange blade glittered heavily amongst the dull world. And in a strange show of defiance, the trail behind the person, was splotched with life. An expanding line of color, leaking out onto the gray and freeing the stone wherever the traveler touched. In horror, Trigon remembered this before, remembered a being coming at him, brining all life anew.

_No!_ His mind shook the ground, stilling the magic so that it spread no wider, only farther ahead as the steps came closer to him. But as Lord of the Underworld, he would not allow his fear to show. Instead, Trigon stood from his throne, a sinister smile fitting his lip less mouth.

"Have you come to join me again, my daughter? Put down that sword and spare your own life, these pathetic mortals are not worth it." Temptation, he was its embodiment. He was tempted by the wolves to kill, he was tempted by love to save Azerr, he was tempted by power to forget her, and tempted by death to destroy. Morion fell to temptation, to love.

A taut, almost audible note hit the air as the dark cloak swept back, reveling its hidden package. With a sharp snap, life was biting back.

Taken back, Trigon's crimson eyes widened for a scant breath at the dark locks of hair, beautiful, pale blend of mortal features and demonic blood. Time had passed her by.

"Foolish creature, did you think I would let my daughter die?" She asked, a bright flame burning in her dark eyes, as her delicate hands unsheathed the sword from her back, holding it as the cloak billowed around her frame in awe of dark power and glory.

"Celeste!" The demon hissed between his teeth, his past life eroding the image to another woman left dying in his arms. He had frozen his bride after her stupidity has lost the gem. Kept her perfectly encased the way he had last seen Azerr, and now she was again, unchanged.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, demon." Her calm voice rung with authority, as her hands tightened around the blade and the light of her demon blood, his blood, mingled with the passion of her heart.

Celeste gave an almighty cry to call down the heavens, and charged.

And Trigon, grand lord and master of demons, could not move. For history repeats itself in ways so life can continue, for life must exist for time to continue, and as time wishes to save itself it calls back the past to save the new, so it can continue on. And just as Eve so looked like Azerr that he could no move, Celeste looked twice as much as Azerr as she had. For Eve's eyes were searching for death, and the woman now coming had eyes filled with love. Deep, dark, dreamer eyes that forever haunted the soul of whatever was left of the man called Morion.

Trigon stood in stilled might, a frozen evil, as the dark woman lunged her body forward. The great blade, pierced through his flesh, blue tip in and out as the orange hilt stuck within. Black blood poured, colors splattered, stone split.

Raven's father gave a terrible cry of rage and pain, and his clawed hand began to descend.

"People of earth, here my cry!" Celeste began strongly, her low voice echoing.

"All that have fallen,

All that have loved:

Rise again for one last battle.

The last of the _Azerr_ calls to you,

To fight again for what is lost,

To reclaim this world your love has lost,

Come to stand for those you love,

In death be robbed, nevermore."

And as each power is their own, the Queen of Azerath opened the portal between death and life. A vortex appeared in the gray, a giant, circular mirror rimmed in stone. At her voice it shattered into seven pieces, for the seven people left standing. It screeched and crackled as it broke, and light wove through the cracks quickly absorbing the ancient binds. And then, death was set free.

As the mirror became a wide gap, figures emerged. Men and woman in translucent form. Skin white with death, nails and lips black and blue. Yet the eyes, burning human eyes were there, souls. Children, with innocent faces marching in between, young and old, death does not discriminate as each soul took a form that so suited them. O n and on, the horrific waves of pale, almost periwinkle figures came. And as the titans approached with Desparos, the army of dead began to run.

Straight toward Trigon, the spirits ran. The demon lord, core of spite and bitterness roared in furry as his large, clawed hands swatted the attacking dead. Yet they were as enumerable as the stars. And as Trigon fought with tooth and claw, pulling them off, Celeste called forth her black magic to hold him still. He screamed and tore, his flesh being eaten alive by those vengeful dead, the sword in his torso spreading its magic through his demonic blood, destroying its power. The master of demons was being killed inside and out. Time went by in a slow blur, until the red flesh was covered by the ethereal blue-hued glow and screams died away with struggle.

"DIE TRIGON!" Celeste's voice rang strongly, as she funneled her energy, her love and her soul into magic. The black binds rose and took a form. A great black wolf formed above Trigon.

_The last to travel to the faded home of King Morion and Queen Azerr were the wolves. The wizened leader of the back trod up the broken steps and passed debris of columns and statues. He pad right up to the the bedroom they had shared, where Morion still weeped over his dead wife's rotting body and still son. The hunter turned, and held the king's eye for hardly a second. Garnet upon bronze, a sun rising as one set. The wolf reared its head and gave one mourning cry._

_The waiting creatures at the bottom caught the call, and began devouring the dead bodies of crucified bird and torn cat._

_And there will be death, and one great destroyer._

And there was one, great destroyer—life.

The black wolf gave a wild howl, and the gray world freed of its spell, color spilling over onto the canvas as startled people woke up, their lives free again, minds filled with wonderment.

Celeste's magical being descended then, onto the failing body of her husband. With one last cry, there was a great bang that sent white, bright shock waves of light throughout the onlookers, who all shut their eyes.

"Celeste!" Desparos hissed, shielding his eyes and bracing his body as the expanse of power and magic flew in excess, over the revived land and rippling the waves of Jump City's lake.

Then, came the darkness that only follows after a bright light.

§

"Mother!" The words were out of Raven's mouth before she could think to re-call them. But for what she had done, the woman earned the title.

"Raven, wait up!" Beast Boy called after her as his friend sprinted down the newly-grassy hill they had been watching from.

The rest of the Titans followed, Desparos charging quickly to catch up with Raven.

_Mother, please... be alright._

_Celeste, don't be hurt..._

Raven arrived at the flat end first, and her dark eyes went wide at the scene before her.

Trigon's body was still, a rotting, bleeding corpse of a man. Morion was dead, all power drained from him. The dark red of his hair limp and eyes forever closed. Maybe he would traverse death to find his beloved Azerr again.

To his left, the woman whose love had killed him was standing. The black cloak fallen from her shoulders, and a pale silver dress glittered under the night sky that had so thoughtfully opened up to stars. She turned to them, her gentle, artistic features creased into a soft smile that filled those once dead eyes.

"Mother... but I thought I had to use the sword." Raven spoke still with her usual bluntness as he friends ran in, panting behind her.

"I could never let you die, my beloved child." She replied softly, and unspoken words rang in her mind, a form of telepathic.

_I always regretted the death of one child. How could I do that again?_

"Veli," Her daughter knew, looking up.

Behind Celeste, the dead spirits seemed pacified again, just as Raven saw them on the accursed field. They seemed almost to be waiting for something...

"Celeste," Desparos's voice broke the reverie.

The woman turned to him, lovingly. "My faithful guardian, dear one I have something to ask of you."

And her voice stopped speaking and it was her mind that now reached him through the wind, but Raven heard.

"_Love, watch my daughter. Be the father she never had. Love her for me, and carry my heart with you, however secret."_

"Celeste, no!" And even as his baritone voice replied, it was filled with sorrow no one had ever heard come from him before.

"Dear friends of my daughter," She now addressed the rest of the Titans. "Thank you for loving her, even through it all."

"What are you saying, Celeste?" Robin stepped forward, sensing something amiss.

"And now my beloved daughter." The woman ignore him, turning once again to Raven and speaking in her mind.

_Be free, little one. Fly away from this, little Raven. Your life is now your own, and in whatever you do I will always love you._

"Mother..." The colder teenager was suddenly taken back by the abrupt emotion in the woman who was better in mask then she.

"Celeste," another, haunting voice spoke. It was one of the dead, a woman who looked almost exactly like Celeste. Except for an almost Roman bone-structure... Eve.

"It is time." Her cool voice came from far away, but her living counterpart nodded.

"NO!" The six remaining watchers shouted in unison, Raven feeling the soft whisper of the word.

And then Celeste uttered her last words, as she took the dead hand Eve offered.

"Goodbye."

§

Author's Note: Well, who expected that ending? Anyone like it, didn't like it? I will post a final chapter, an epilogue to kinda wrap the entire story up. Then it will be done, so please—for all those readers who haven't reviewed, it would be nice to hear from you because our time together it almost complete... At least, Celeste's story is almost over.


	20. Epilogue: Free to Live

Disclaimer: The song below is by Ann-Womack and not mine. Neither do I own Teen Titans.

A/N: Hello to all my fellow readers and wonderful reviewers! Well this is the last chapter in Fallen Star. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I would appreciate it if everyone who read through about 45,000 words can post a small comment for the end. Just tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what I could do to get better… Hey ramble on about how Adena was your favorite character for two pages or simply type 'good.' Review, because if you don't make a sound, no one will ever hear your voice… After that spiel I would just like to say goodbye to all of you who stuck with me, and thanks!

§

The Titan's tower was a stranger's home. No plasma screen flashed mindless video games. No scent of tofu and frying bacon wafting from the kitchen, no sound of playful fights or ringing alarms of warning. No laughter, no smiles, no tears. The giant T was bathing in its own remorseful silence.

The people around the world never fully realized what happened during those days of frozen stone when Trigon ruled. They remembered a shadow, a fear, and then awakening as one soul; one sacrifice freed them from the gray bondage. For time cannot go on without people to notice, so time itself had in a since been stunted as well. Except for a handful of people. The survivors of those days would hold the history with them, and only them. They alone would immortalize the places, the people, the feeling that had spread. It was kinder to keep her lovingly in their hearts then throw her death upon the people she saved, who had all but forgotten their frozen bodies an imprisoned spirits. And right now, that handful of people were standing on the roof of their tower, looking out at the dark sky, watching the sun rise slowly to its throne, each with heavy thoughts.

"Raven," Beast Boy approached his pale friend, her deep violet hair let loose in the light wind.

The chartreuse eyes of the shifter were speckled with worry and for once, understanding. After all, Garfield's parents had died on a boat, right after tossing him to safety.

"Yes Beast Boy," She answered, amethyst eyes glancing over at his, her voice a little softer even if it still had a bodiless quality to it.

Her friends had already given her apologies, sympathies. But it mattered very little to an Azeranian taught to block out emotion.

I hope you never loose your sense of wonder 

"You know, I do wish that your mother could have lived to be with you, I know how that feels." The voice of comic relief faded into sorrow and his eyes glazed, but BB shook his head, forcing himself to continue. "But I think… I think she wanted it that way. She loved you Raven, even if she had trouble admitting it. Celeste was flawed, narrow-minded and distant, but in the end she did what was right. She saved you, and even though we can never replace a mother… even though we can never return the payment she made… not everything was lost Raven… I know that you still have all of us…"

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

The princess of Azerath felt her eyes shine though no tears would drop.

"Beast Boy that is the most amazingly sincere thing you ever said…" She began bluntly, before a rare smile creaked upon her face. "Thank you."

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

Her words were emphasized by the small hug Raven gave to a very shocked shifter.

"Yeah Raven, I know were not much, but we can act as your family." Cyborg chimed him, feeling the cheer beginning to rise with the pale shafts of pink, lilac, and yellow in the sky.

"Yes, we will always be here." Starfire agreed, chorusing in.

"And more than that… Raven you finally have your life—you are free to be whoever you want." Robin stepped forward, his mask back in place so the brown orbs were hidden but a smile still hung.

The gothic girl looked over at her friends. She knew that one day they would be parted—through fate, through death, through time itself they would separate one day. But for now, they were together. For now, she could still have them. For now, she could love them

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

A single, small tear fell across her porcelain cheek.

"You guys are already my family." With those words, the titans stood as one again, with the bronze eye of the sun as their witness. They were a team, a family.

I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean 

" I lost my parents today." The princess regained her composure, but she allowed a little trickle of emotion through the once frozen orbs. "But I gained my life in exchange."

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens 

"And I am no dreamer—I know one day we will grow up and our lives will take different paths…"

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

"…But for now, we have each other and our lives ahead of us. So we may as well live them out."

Just as Raven finished, a figure came walking up the steps. The black burns on his skin had faded with the life of his mistress, and in her purity Celeste had changed the man she loved so he could live with her daughter on her. Desparos now looked human, a powerfully built, muscular, dark-toned man with vivid crimson eyes. He had not said a word since her death, but as the former guardian looked on at the group now he was smiling.

"That was a grand speech you gave us princess." A deep, quiet baritone voice echoed along the brightening horizon.

"Your words struck truth… but now I must talk." Desparos began, clearing his throat. "Lady Celeste told me one day, that if I ever was to meet you, I must tell you these words. I never understood them until now…"

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

"… She said for me to tell you that your life is your own. That you have wings, on your soul, on your dreams. And even though she may never get to see you fly, she knows that you will soar. Her only wish was…"

_I hope you dance ,I hope you dance_

"…That whatever you choose, you would be free. Free to live, free to die, free to fly, free to fall. She wished for your freedom because she had learned just how important it really is… and she wished for me to understand those words. Because fear kills freedom. And in our fear we allowed it to separate…" For once in his life, Desparos looked ready to shed tears. The stoical, calm, protective demon wanted to cry for this human girl.

"… Our love. Above all, Raven, she wanted you to be free to love as she never was."

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance 

He took a steadying breath and shut the bright eyes. "And now princess, I understand what she means."

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

"Fight for what you want, and never fear the truth of your heart because…"

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_

"Dying for what you love is far better—"

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making_

"Than living a life without love." Raven finished his words for him.

She had felt them stir in the wind around her, sing in the bird cry and smile at the colors of the sunrise. And as she looked out to the sky, she saw along the faint outline of the city, a lone figure standing there. Its silhouette all lit up under the golden sheen of Helios, proud muzzle, soft fur, delicate tail.

The lone wolf raised its head and gave a cry over the city, an echoing howl. _Be free, my little Raven._

Everyone turned surprised.

"You don't think that could be…" Starfire began. They had all seen what form Celeste's power had taken.

Raven didn't reply, but a small, sad smile felt its way onto her lips.

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

"These last nights have left a scar on the world that will take time to heal, if it ever does." The titan began to speak; still looking out at the spot the lone creature had vanished over.

_When you come close to selling out, Reconsider_

"And even though all the people down their go on with their lives as if this never happened… it did—"

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance 

"And the wounds on our own hearts will remind us always of her death…"

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

"We also have to remember life. We have to go on with this pain, and let time dim it. We can't forget our tragedies, our sorrows…" Raven turned to them her face still cold but her eyes were beginning to brighten. It would take time, but one day the introverted girl would be able to express herself.

_I hope you dance_

"But we can live out our lives, even with them.

_I hope you dance._

With that, Raven turned back to the brightening morning sky, where a goddess smiled down upon them. Her red-eyed child form was never seen upon the earth again, but all those who remembered, knew Annikki was still watching over them.

"Well I think Raven is right, and the best way to begin again is with breakfast!" Beast Boy blurted out, his smile again being.

The group all had a chuckle, and Cyborg began to slowly edge to the trap door.

"Okay, but I am making real sausage today!"

"What—no!" BB exclaimed, and soon the two had bounded off down the tower stairs, filling it with life again.

One by one, the titans began to descend, until even Desparos had left the rooftop.

Raven remained, feeling the wind quiet and roll gently.

And so with a soft whisper and frozen eyes just beginning to thaw, she spoke.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

"I love you mom."


End file.
